Season 7 - Expansion
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: If you're Looking For Something Ordinary...If you're looking for Familiar...Look Somewhere Else. Finally after all this time I pronounce Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney responsible. Enough! Sequel to Season 6 - Aftermath
1. Episode 1

Season 7 - Episode 1 - March 2011

"Daddy" Gus voice echoed in the house.

The two lumps in the bed stirred "Brian" Justin voice said pulling the covers away from his face he nudged Brian who was laying on his stomach "get up before he comes in" Justin mumbled into the pillow.

The duvet was thrown off and Brian got out as soon as his bare foot touched the floor he recoiled at the cold. Brian walked out of the room and down the hall "Daddy" Gus's whined as his bedroom door opened.

Brian looked down at Gus, "What Sonny boy?" Gus hugged Brian round his waist "You have another dream?" he said picking the boy up.

Gus put his arms round Brian's shoulder "I miss Mom" he mumbled as he tucked his head under Brian's chin "can I go see her?" he asked.

Brian walked into Gus's room and sat on the bed "You have school tomorrow until 2.30 so we'll go then okay" Gus nodded his head "Now it's bed time okay daddy has to get up very early in the morning okay"

Gus crawled back into the bed and settled himself in the covers "okay Daddy can you stay" he pleaded putting the cover over his mouth.

Brian tucked Gus' in and sat at the side of the bed "Now go to sleep" he said. Gus closed his eyes and moved onto his side. Brian watched him fall asleep, he stayed until Gus's breathing evened out as he fell back to sleep. Brian stroked Gus's hair out of his eyes "I mis your Mom too" he stated before standing up.

Brian watched from the doorway before shutting the door behind him and leaving.

Brian climbed back into bed "is he okay?" Justin asked turning round to face him.

Brian propped himself on his elbow "he had another nightmare that's all" he said.

-QAF-

Gus kneeled on the hospital bed as he gently sat down next to Lindsey's body, if you didn't look closely you would think she was just asleep but the many scars that marred her face suggested that she had been laying there for at least a few months. The ventilator down her throat helped her to breathe.

Gus laid his head on Lindsey's chest as he listened to his mother's heart.

Brian stood in the doorway watching Gus stroke Lindsey's hair; he looked at the clock on the wall.

Justin walked down the corridor with beside him "So how was Mel's funeral last week" he asked.

Michael sighed "It was hard actually" he said putting his hands in his pockets. "You know how Melanie's parents disowned her, they attended I think out of obligation I'm not sure" he explained "Lydia was there with her girlfriend"

"Haven't heard from Lydia in a while what she doing now?" Justin asked as they reached the coffee machine.

"She has her own business now, with a partner and everything" Michael said putting a quarter in the machine "So how is Gus taking the whole thing with Lindz and everything?"

Justin shrugged "Don't know, last nig

ht he had a bad dream and he wouldn't tell me or Brian what it was about" he explained, Michael handed him his tea. Justin looked down at the tea pensively "How's JR taking it?"

Michael smiled "I don't think she quite understands though, she thinks Melanie's gone on a long vacation" he said "she starting her new playgroup today"

Justin sat on one of the seats "I never thought a year ago I would be married and have a child to look after" he stated, looking down at the cup again.

Michael sat down next to him "Me either. I always thought Mel and Lindz would always be here to look after JR, it's just unexpected that one minute there here and not the next" Michael licked his lip.

"Michael Novotney please report to reception" the speaker box stated above them.

Michael stood "I'll talk to you later"

Justin waved "thanks for the tea" he said.

Michael walked away.

Justin sighed before looking up as Brian came out of the door "Was that Michael just a minute ago" Brian asked sitting down next to him, Justin nodded as he put his hand on his thigh.

Brian leaned back; he glanced into the hospital room "Justin" he looked up "the adoption papers came through this morning"

Justin gasped and smiled "Really" he said.

Brian nodded.

Justin grinned "I'm a Dad" he stated biting his lips "shit" he said leaning forward and kissed him on the lips.

-QAF-

Hunter sat at the dinner table he played with the chicken on his plate; he had a feeling sense of De Je Vu as he watched Ben and Michael sit at opposite sides of the table in silence eating their own dinner.

JR flung her pea across the room as she sat next to Hunter, she giggled as she could get away with it as Daddy and Ben were too engrossed.

Hunter smiled and ate his chicken. Michael drunk some water "So Hunter I heard you aced this semester"

Hunter nodded "with a little help yeah" he said.

JR looked over at Michael "Daddy I need a pee"

"Go on then" Jr smiled and ran out of her seat and disappeared into the hallway.

Hunter rolled his eyes "You know just because she's a child doesn't mean she doesn't get that you're not talking to each other" he noted.

Ben pursed his lips and was about to say something. Hunter stood up letting his fork crash against the plate "just talk to each other I'm fucking sick of coming home to weekends filled with angst all the fucking time" he shouted.

Michael leaned back in his seat.

Hunter picked his plate up "you'd think I was the adult in this family" he said walking into the kitchen and put his plate in the sink "I'm out don't bother waiting up" he said walking out of the back door.

Michael put his knife and fork down just as JR came rushing back in "Daddy's where's Hunter go?" she asked sitting on her seat and shuffling backwards

Michael smiled "he finished his dinner Sweetheart" Michael put his hand on the table "You don't have to eat that Honey why don't you go upstairs and play"

JR smiled and got back off the chair "thank you Daddy, Bye Ben" she waved and ran up the stairs.

Michael stood from his seat and picked up his and JR's plates before walking into the kitchen. He sighed as he put the plates in the sink and leant back on the counter "Do you ever think you could talk to me?" he asked looking down at the floor.

Ben licked his lips "I don't know Michael" he said.

Michael bit his bottom lip "I get it Ben, I understand that I abused your trust and I'm sorry for that but I don't want to be in this house with my daughter when I can't talk or feel guilty every time I come home" he explained "maybe it would be best if I move out" he stated turning round and filling the sink up with warm water to clean the dishes.

"I don't want you to go" Ben said.

Michael leaned on the counter "it's not the point Ben" he said looking out to the back yard "I can't live somewhere knowing you're never going to trust me like you used to"

Ben sighed and looked down at the table "can you blame me Michael"

Michael turned back round "I know that Ben I'm always going to remember what I did" he walked out the door leaving the dishes in the sink.

Ben stood picking up his plate and walking to the sink. He watched Michael as he stood in the backyard placing his dishes in the sink he opened the door "I knew someone that went to a couple's counselling"

Michael uncrossed his arms "did it work?"

Ben pursed his lips "I never asked"

Michael looked over his shoulder "I'll do anything to try and get back to the way we used to be"

-QAF-

Emmett stared at the ceiling as turned on his side leaning his head on his hand "I didn't think I would hear from you again" he said pulling the sheet over his hips.

Calvin licked his lips "nor of you" he said.

Emmett sat up holding his body up with his arm "Why are you back"

Calvin sat up "Because I miss you Emmett" he leaned over and kissed his lips "And I can't work in LA any more, I lost a client and I paid dearly for it" he explained "being an attorney sucks" he sighed and slammed his body back on the bed.

Emmett leaned down and hovered over his mouth "Do you really think you could live down here again and live with me"

Calvin looked up at him and kissed him on the lips "are you asking me to move in with you?"

Emmet smiled and pecked him on the lips "Yes" he said. "But you're stuck with my dad"

Calvin shook his head "as long as I have you"

Emmett turned round and stood up from the bed pulling the sheet with him "Thank you Calvin, I really like hotel rooms but I want to go home reluctantly to my dad" he smiled walking to the en suite bathroom and turning on the shower "Calvin if you remember I wash really quickly" he called.

Calvin jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Emmett laughed as the shower turned on.

-QAF-

Michael crossed his arms.

"So Michael, Ben has told me that you both haven't talked in a while" the woman said.

Michael licked his lip "at least 16 weeks" he stated "we haven't really talked about anything except about my daughter JR. Her mother recently passed away back in december from an accident so I have full custody"

"I'm sorry for your loss" The psychiatrist said. "Ben has told me his side of the story, could you please tell me when your problems started"

Michael uncrossed his arms "honestly I think it has been stewing for a while, I mean once my daughter moved to Canada I was working all the time. I own a comic book store so it was easy to forget to come home"

"About a few months in Me and Ben stopped having sex and then I came home one day and there was no note and no Ben"

12 Months ago

 _Michael rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he opened the front door of the house, he stepped inside and put his keys on the table "Ben" he called walking into through the living room into the kitchen. He yawned walking over to the phone. There were at least two messages on the answering machine._

 _He pressed play as he walked back into the kitchen, "Ben I have some great news, we got the go ahead to Take a group of students to Tibet for 10 months" Michael licked his lips as he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out. Michael deleted the message, the other followed straight away._

 _"Michael" Ben's voice said "I'm sorry for not telling you but I've got this great opportunely for my students, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I'll call when I land in Tibet" he explained "I've left some chicken in the oven Love You" he said and the message ended. Michael bit his lip and threw the bottle across the room._

Michael opened his eyes "he called two weeks later" he stated "I swore I would never cheat on anybody but I was so angry. I felt so furious that he could leave just like without telling me. I was having trouble excepting the fact that my daughter was at least 200 miles away and my husband had left go to Fucking Tibet and he had told me when he got there" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could easily say that me catching HIV was Ben's fault but that would make me someone I'm not"

The psychologist wrote down some notes. "What person would that be?" she asked.

Michael sighed "someone that blames their partner on the fact that they cheated because they got no support from them." he blinked "to be honest everybody thought I would catch HIV by Ben"

"How do you feel about your HIV"

Michael leaned forward holding his head up with his hand "I'm fine with it" he said shrugging "it may shorten your life span but I've lived with an uncle that had it and Ben has and I know what to expect, how to deal physically and emotionally. A lot of people have trouble with it but I just see it as a part of your personality"

"If we could can Ben comes back in and then we'll discuss the steps" she smiled.

Michael nodded "Sure"

The lady stood from her seat and pressed her intercom connected to her secretary "James could you please inform Mr Bruckner he can return to the room" she said "will do" he replied. She walked back to her seat and sat, crossing her legs.

Ben sat next to Michael.

"We've discussed a few things and I want to inform you I want to book a few more sessions as I've noticed you both have resentments with each other and I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this"

Michael nodded "that's great"

Ben looked at Michael and smiled gently taking his hand. "I really want to work this out"

The Psychiatrist nodded "it's great to meet you both and I want to book an earlier session will the end of the month be okay for the both of you?"

Michael and Ben agreed for their next session on the 30th March

-QAF-

Brian lit the fire in the living room; Justin had Gus in his arms as he walked over to the couch. Brian sat on the sofa next to him; Gus crawled over to Brian's lap and lay his head on his chest "Gus me and Justin have something to tell you"

Gus looked up "is it something bad?" he asked.

Justin stroked Gus's hair "No its good news"

Gus nodded and looked up at Brian.

Brian hugged Gus "I know you've started to call Justin Papa but How would you like to be his son officially"

Gus grinned "Really" he exclaimed. He looked at Justin and nodded his head and launched himself into Justin arms.


	2. Episode 2

Season 7 - Episode 2 (May 2011)

"Sit down" Brian said mentioning to the seat in front of him.

Natalie looked to the floor and sat in the armchair "this is not about me sleeping in the office again is it because I swear it was never my intention. It's just sometimes I fall asleep without realizing. I mean I thought nobody noticed" she rambled biting her fingernail.

Brian put his hand in his pocket "I'm going to fire you Natalie, I'm just worried that's all"

Natalie put her hand on her lap "I'm grateful that your worried" she smiled "I'm sure there is nothing wrong"

Brian sat in his chair "there is also another reason" he said "Me and partner have discusd the idea to have children"

Natalie smiled "Mr Taylor mentioned that last week"

Brian nodded "And we wanted to ask if you could have our baby"

Natalie blinked rapidly "Excuse me?"

Brian pursed his lips "I know it sounds very outrageous for me as your boss to ask but you've been employed by me for a few years. I think there is at least a few rules about this but you're the only candidate we thought of" he explained

Natalie raised an eyebrow "I'm flattered that you asked me Mr Kinney but I'm not equipped to have a baby, I mean my life is mess. I can barely even keep a job for more than a year and I rarely have time to see the kids I have" she rambled as she stood "I'm sorry but I can't"

Brian looked down at the desk "it's okay" he smiled "you can take the rest of the day off"

"I'm sorry Mr Kinney really I mean I could but I'm not the greatest role model you'll want"

Brian nodded "I never was once but I'll make sure that your taken care of, I mean I'll even try to get you more time with your kids" he explained "I'm not saying that to get you to accept but everybody in this company knows that I have son with a lesbian and I didn't want nothing to do with him at first. The only way I can give Justin a baby is through surrogacy.

Natalie took a deep breath "I don't know what to say Mr Kinney"

"Just tell me that you'll think a about it"

Natalie nodded "I'll think about it"

Brian crossed his arms "that day off still stands Natalie"

Natalie nodded and walked out.

Ted walked past her "what's wrong with Natalie?" he said as he got in his office. Brian looked up and shrugged "hey can you thank Justin for looking after Freddie"

"Nat has the day off" Brian nodded "and shouldn't you be with him today its a Saturday"

Ted put his hands in his pockets "I just wanted to check something before and shouldn't you be with Gus" he asked.

Brian but the inside of his lip "he's visiting Linds with Justin" he said.

Ted nodded "is she ever going to wake up?" he asked.

Brian stood buttoning his suit up "I'm not sure. They say that she responded well to the tests they've been doing but who knows"

-QAF-

Brian poured some milk in the bowl as Gus came and sat at the table "hey sonny boy your usually dressed and ready to go"

Gus looked down at his breakfast "I don't want to go today Daddy" he said shoving the spoon in his mouth.

Brian stroked his hair and sat next to him "why?" he asked Gus shrugged and ate some more cereal "okay we won't then" he said drinking some of his juice.

Gus looked up "can we do something else?" he asked.

Brian nodded "Sure we have the whole day"

Gus smiled "cool" he said eating more cereal before standing up. "I'll get dressed straight away" he said jumping up and down and ran out the kitchen.

Justin walked down the stairs "hey Gus where's the fire?" he exclaimed as Gus brushed past him.

Gus got to the top of the stairs and looked down "Daddy is taking the day off for me" he jumped up and down and ran out of sight.

Justin laughed as Gus disappeared, he continued down the stairs putting his coat on the banisters before walking through the hall to the kitchen. "I hear your leaving me in this big house for your play date" he smirked.

Brian looked over his shoulder.

Justin walked over and put his arms over his shoulders and kissed him "remember no fighting" he jibed.

Brian put his hand on Justin's arm "he didn't want to go see Lindsey" he stated, Justin pulled away as Brian swiveled on the chair to turn around.

Justin stood in the middle of his legs with his hands on his shoulders. Brian pulled Justin to him "I wouldn't want to either" he leaned forward to put his forehead on Justin's chest. "It's been 6 months Justin why won't she wake up"

Justin wound his arms round his neck threading his fingers through his hair "I don't know."

-QAF-

5 weeks later

Brian pushed Gus on the swing "higher Daddy" he called.

Brian's phone rang "One second Sonny boy I need to see who this is" he said stepping back and taking his phone out of his pocket "Hello"

"Is this Mr Kinney" the man asked.

"Speaking"

"I'm from the hospital, it says here you're the next of kin for Lindsey Peterson. She has woke up" the doctor said.

Brian stopped Gus's swing "I'll be there in the next 30 minutes" he stated "thank you for you for calling" he hung the phone up.

Michael walked into the hospital room where Lindsey was wide awake, she looked to the nurse that helped her drink some water "why am I here?" she asked.

Brian had Gus on his lap eating a sandwich "You got in a car crash. You've been in a coma for 8 months" he explained.

Lindsey closed her eyes and shook her head "I left didn't I?"

"Once you handed your rights over to us you left yes" Brian said.

Michael looked at Lindsey "you contacted us a week before Brian and Justin's wedding to say you were attending" he explained. "Somehow Melanie found you"

Lindsey looked up "Where's Melanie? where is JR?" she asked holding her head with her hand "I don't remember JR being in the car"

"JR was with me" Michael stated "and Melanie died Lindsey"

Lindsey closed her eyes and clenched them tighter "I'm so confused" she sobbed.

Justin took Gus from Brian lifting him up to his hip "I'll be back soon" he said walking out of the hospital room.

Gus turned to Justin "Papa now that Mom awake do I have to go with her?" he said playing with the crust of the sandwich.

Justin bit his lip "No Baby you get to stay with us, but Mom will have to come live with us for a while as she still needs supervision" he explained.

Gus sighed "Okay Papa, can I have some juice"

Justin walked into the cafeteria "Yeah sure little man. do you want anything special"

Gus ate the crust and pointed at the fruit juice in a bottle "I want that one" he said licking his lips "I can't wait for School Monday Jackson said I could swap his lunch with me coz he always gets peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. So can I have Ham tomorrow"

Justin nodded "Sure" he said they got to the drinks "you want this one" he asked. Gus nodded; Justin picked the blackcurrant up and walked to the till. He paid the man and gave the juice to Gus.

"Thank you Papa" he opened the top and started to drink "Can I get down?" Justin put him down on the floor; Gus took Justin's hand as they walked to the way they came. "Papa, am I getting a brother or sister" he asked.

"Why do say that?" Justin asked.

Gus shrugged "you and Daddy were talking about getting a surrogate, what's that?"

Justin stopped "because me and Daddy are boys we can't have the baby so a surrogate is where someone has the baby for you" he explained "And we haven't decided yet if we are going to have a baby"

Gus sighs "If you do decide I don't mind sharing" he grinned up at him.

Justin smiled "you a good boy aren't you Gus"

Gus beamed up at him.

Justin swiped Gus's hair from his face "now let's get back to Daddy" he said.

-QAF-

Natalie knocked on the door of Brian's Office "Mr Kinney" she said. Brian looked up from his papers "There's a woman at the front desk asking for you" she said.

Brian stood "Thank you Natalie I'll be down soon" he said.

Natalie nodded and walked back out of the office.

Brian unbuttoned his suit and walked out of the office "Lindsey, you should be in bed" he said walking towards her and taking her arm.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and pulled away from his arm "Brian I can walk and I'm not an invalid. Now can you please take me in the office so we can we talk"

Brian put his hand at his side "I'm Sorry Lindsey it's not that your invalid but you just got out of a coma" Lindsey put her arm through his and they walked back to his office. "Hold my calls Natalie"

"Will do" she said.

Lindsey took her arm out and walked over to the sofa, Brian shut the door behind him "I heard from Gus that you were deciding to ask someone to be your surrogate" she said as she sat down. Brian turned round with his mouth open "I knew it" she said.

Brian sighed sitting next to her "yeah we did but she said no" he said glancing out of his office.

Lindsey put her hand on his arm "I would have done it for you but I'm getting a bit old"

Brian laughed "we even considered Daphne but she's so busy that she wouldn't be able to take time off her residency" he explained shifting in his seat "so we're just waiting for a while"

"Oh Brian you really want a baby don't you?" Lindsey said.

Brian leaned on his hand "No Justin wants a baby" he said.

Lindsey shook her head 'don't lie' she mouthed.

Brian Sighed "I was never really there for Gus. Justin really wants children and I always knew that but can you image a little Justin, blue eyes and blonde hair" he smiled. Lindsey grinned and clapped her hands, Brian stared at her "Stop doing that" he said putting her hands down.

Lindsey jumped on the seat "I'm happy for you Brian"

"Well at least someone is" he stated.

Lindsey stopped jumping "Do you think Justin isn't, he's finally married to Brian Kinney and you're even considering having a baby. I think he's happy enough"

Brian played with the back of the seat "when I told him that Natalie said no"

Lindsey pointed at her through the glass.

Brian nodded "he literally shut himself in his studio and I didn't see him for a 2 days. I can help her with anything she needs and the only reason she said no was because she can't even control her own life with her other kids being with her, its hard to see them and work at the same time"

Lindsey pursed his lips "she's already got kids?"

Brian nodded "three, all boys"

"Wow"

Brian looked at the clock "are you going to be alright in here? I have to meet a client in ten minutes"

Lindsey nodded her head "I'll be fine, I can just draw" she said pointing to Gus's pad and pens.

Brian stood "I forget they were there, he likes to sit and pretend he works for me"

"Aww" she cooed "now shoo make money" she waved him away.

Brian grabbed his medium-sized zippy file off the coffee table "I'll be back in an hour tops" he said walking out of his office.

Lindsey stood and walked over to the fridge in the far corner she opened it and looked up towards the office door. She licked her lips and walked out of the office to hover over Natalie's desk "Hi my names Lindsey" she smiled.

Natalie looked up "I already know who you are, the whole office does"

Lindsey nodded crossing her arms on top of her desk "I was just wondering where can I get tea in this place?" she asked.

Natalie put her pen down "Mr Kinney doesn't like Tea so we have an extra place for the staff to get refreshments" she said "here let me take you" she stood.

Lindsey waved "it's no trouble I can just walk around and find it"

"I'll more than pleased to get away from my desk for at least 10 minutes" Natalie joked "I wanted to get a little gossip on my boss. He rarely talks to anyone in this place that doesn't involve work" she explained walking round her desk "This way"

Lindsey smiled "I would love to tell you things" she said walking with her down the corridor "but I saw the pictures on your desk you have 2 kids right?"

"Three, 8-year-old Mathew and twin boys Kody and Kegan"

Lindsey smiled as they walked down another corridor and continued chatting.

-QAF-

Natalie knocked on Brian's door.

"Yeah" came his voice. Natalie walked in "Natalie your still here"

Natalie nodded "yeah that's the reason I hung around for a bit" she stated. Brian looked up and mentioned to the seat "it's about what you asked me a few months ago"

Brian stopped what he was doing.

"I will be your surrogate if the offer still stands"

-QAF-

Justin turned the into the road and parked on the side "your Mom is picking you up today"

Gus unhooked his seatbelt "sure" he grabbed his bag from his feet "bye Papa"

"See you later"

Gus opened the door slamming it shut behind him.

Justin watched Gus walk into middle school. His phone rang, he reached over to the glove compartment and answered it "Taylor I mean Kinney" he stuttered "Oh whatever" he whispered

"Good Morning, This is Rogan Clinic. Just a reminder about your appointment with us at 11.20am"

"Yes I remember" Justin stated winding his window up "Thank you for the reminder"

"Goodbye"

Justin threw the hone on the passenger seat and pulled out of the road.

Justin slumped on the chair inside a small room which was only equipped with an armchair and a medical chair. Justin held a magazine between two fingers and put it back on the small table next to a plastic cup.

Justin licked his lip and tok his phone out "Help me" he said.

"Hello Justin did Gus get off alright?"

"Yeah but help me"

Brian laughed "the material is a bit stale" he jibed.

Justin whined "there is no material at all" he stated "So that is why I called"

Brian coughed "get it out"

"Oh you so romantic" Justin laughed.


	3. Episode 3

Season 7, Episode 3

AN: June/July 2011

Brian and Justin watched the coffin being lowered into the ground.

"I'll be back later" Brian said kissing Justin on the lips and walked to his own car.

Justin sighed opening his door to the SUV watching Brian's back.

Justin put his keys on the side table and shut the door behind him. Brian assured him that he needed to get back to work. "Papa" Gus shouted running down the stairs "Help me Papa I'm being eaten by a monster" he giggled running into his legs.

Freddie followed closely behind.

Justin put his hand on Gus's shoulder "Are you?" he played along "I hope you didn't leave Freddie behind"

"I'm here Uncle Justin" he waved.

Justin smiled as Lindsey stood at the top of the stairs "hey how's the F-u-n-e-r-a-l" she spelt out as she came down the stairs.

Gus rolled his eyes "Mom I can spell I'm not a baby" he stated.

Lindsey hugged him and growled "I know Pumpkin, now why don't you take Freddie to the kitchen and I'll be in soon" she said. Gus and Freddie did as they were told once they were out of ear shot she spoke "where's Brian?" she asked.

Justin pursed his lips "he said he left to go back to work" he shrugged "I don't if that's code for something else or other but we both know he wasn't close to his mother" he explained.

Lindsey raised both eyebrows and shrugged "we definitely know that" she said walking through to the kitchen.

Justin hung his coat up before following them into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water and leaned back on the counter.

Justin pushed himself off and walked up the stairs and stood at the open door of the nursery and smiled. He walked along the landing, his phone rung he took it out of his back pocket "Hello" he answered.

The background was silent before he heard a breath "Justin can you come and pick me up?" he said.

Justin frowned "Brian" he said "where are you?" he asked. There was a scuffle on the phone and the phone hit the floor "Brian, what's happened?"

"Justin" a woman's voice said.

"Natalie" he walked back down the hall "is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah he turned up half an hour ago" he explained "free of alcohol" she stated.

Justin sighed walking down the stairs "I'll be there in 45 minutes I don't know how the traffic is?" he stated he walked into the kitchen. "How is everything?" he asked.

Natalie laughed "I'm fine and so is the baby just get here" he explained "Brian's drifting off to sleep"

Justin shook his head "he was up all night with Gus that's why he's falling asleep like an old man"

"I heard that" Brian's voice came from the background.

Justin laughed "speak to you soon" he said ending the call. He turned to Lindsey "I have to go and get Brian from Natalie's, I'll be back in an hour or so" he stated.

Lindsey waved "See you soon" she said as he walked out of the kitchen and the door slammed behind him. Lindsey shook her head "what is your dad like?"

Gus looked up from his peanut butter sandwich and shrugged.

-QAF-

Justin turned the engine off and got out of the car locking it behind him. He rubbed his nose while he walked up to the door he put his own key in the lock. He walked in "Nat" he called as he shut the door behind him.

Natalie poked her head from the sitting room "Hi Justin, we're in here"

Justin shook his head and walked over to her. He looked into the room Brian was sitting on the sofa with his head back "He's asleep." Justin yawned.

"Let's go in the kitchen" Natalie walked over to the fridge "do you want some tea?" she asked.

Justin nodded.

Natalie opened the fridge for some milk she turned round with her hand on her belly "Oh"

Justin walked round "what's wrong?" he asked taking the milk from her hands.

Natalie patted Justin's hand "ever since helping you and Brian I have had so much time on my hands to see more of my kids."

Justin blinked hard "once I came out I never thought I would have kids" he explained.

Brian walked in rubbing at his eye, Justin looked up "sleeping beauty is awake" he jibed. Brian gave him a squinting look as he walked round the kitchen area.

Natalie said pulling a sonogram picture from her back pocket "say hello to your baby Girl or Boy" she said.

Brian opened his eyes with a few blinks to wake him up.

Justin's eyes widened "It took"

"First try too" Natalie nodded.

"Shit" Justin exclaimed.

Brian laughed "Justin Taylor-Kinney ladies and baby"

Justin tapped him on the arm "not funny" he glared at him. Justin took it from her hand "when did you find out?" he asked.

Natalie smiled "this morning" she said "Lindsey was with me" she added.

Justin nodded "that was why she was grinning so much this morning when she came to the house, I thought it was because she had a change in her medication" he laughed.

"What the hell are we going to do if we have a girl" he raised his eyebrow.

"We'll have Natalie. I'm sure looking raising a girl won't be that bad" Justin licked his lip, he looked back down at the picture "How many pictures did you get?"

"That's the only one and that's yours" Natalie said looking down "I've got the picture in here" she said pointing at her head, mentioning to her photographic memory.

Justin nodded "now it seems real" he stated.

-QAF-

JR ran up towards to the climbing frame "Hunter come play" she called. She waved towards Hunter as he sat back on the bench at the park with his phone in one hand.

Hunter looked up from his phone "In a minute kid" he said looking back at his phone.

JR had her hand on her hip "Hunter Daddy and Papa told you to play with me" she stomped her foot.

Hunter looked up and rolled his eyes "Jeez why did I agree to babysit so they could fuck" he whispered and stood up. "Damn kid you'll be a great nagging wife in the future"

JR smirked and put her foot on the climbing frame using her other hand to stand on the pole "now Hunter you'll be monster and I'll be the beautiful princess that kills you" she explained climbing up some more. She waved her hand to the slide "wait at the bottom and I'll slide down and chop you in half"

Hunter sighed and walked over to the climbing frame's slide.

"Look daddy it's JR" Gus voice said running over to the park.

Brian followed behind "slow down" he said.

Gus stopped and turned round "daddy why you so slow" he exclaimed.

Brian sighed "just go" he said. Gus ran through the park's gate Brian put his hand in his pocket and walked in "oh look it's the boy wonder I see Michael has dumped JR onto you, what a surprise"

Hunter rolled his eyes "for your information their having a lunch" he said using his index and middle finger for air quotes.

Brian smiled "Nice" he said walking to the bench wiping it down with his hand and sitting "aren't you supposed be the watching her" he said

Hunter turned "oh for the love of god" he exclaimed round the frame as JR was crouching down next to a bird "JR don't touch that"

JR looked up "But Hunter he's hurt"

Hunter took her hand "that's its own fault for getting hurt" he said pulling her away from it "come on I'll push you on the swings" he said. JR huffed and walked past Brian who laughed as she looked back over at the bird.

Hunter glared at Brian as he put JR on the swing "how high do you want to go?" he asked.

JR pouted at him.

"For god sake" Hunter exasperated walking back over to the bird, he picked a stick from the floor and poked it "get up" he said.

The bird chirped at him.

Hunter poked it again "I did not sign up for this"

Brian laughed as Gus walked over to JR "I'll push you JR while Hunter rescues the bird" he said dramatically. Brian closed his eyes and shook his head as Gus smirked once he started to push her.

"Okay" she grinned sitting further back on the swing.

-QAF-

Ben laid on his side with his head leaning on his arm. Michael laid next to him, Ben bit his bottom lip as he watched Michael breath in and out "is it just me or are you getting grey hair" Ben smiled.

Michael shot up in the bed the sheet pooling to his waist "where" he said getting out of bed the sheet falling off his naked body. He stood in front of the mirror "Ben" he exclaimed. Ben laughed and buried his face in the pillow. Michael jumped back in bed "You did that on purpose" Michael stated.

Ben nodded looking up at Michael as he kissed him on the lips "it was easy" he smiled.

Michael kneeled on the bed "I got to get up, I won't make money staying in bed all day fucking my handsome husband" he grinned kissing him on the lips and reaching over to the side table to take a sip of water "And I'm meeting JR to pick up Hunter"

Ben grabbed the back of his neck "don't you mean meet Hunter for JR"

Michael nodded kissing him again and pulled away "no I meant what I said, JR is probably looking after Hunter" he grinned standing from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Ben shook his head throwing back the sheet and following him.

They stood side by side at the sink as Michael brushed his teeth, Ben licked Michael's chest from the falling toothpaste "do you mind?"

Ben shook his head "you're just messy" he stated sliding the cabinet open to take each of their medications "here" he handed a tablet to him. Michael took it spitting his toothpaste out and swallowed the tablet.

"I have a few papers to grade then I'll meet you for lunch"

Michael nodded shutting the cabinet once Ben swallowed his own medication and put the bottle back "Okay" he kissed Ben before walking back into the bedroom to get towel's.

Once Ben finished his brushing his own teeth he joined Michael in the shower. Taking the shampoo from the side he washed Michael's hair, he kissed the back of Michael's neck. Michael handed Ben the shower gel to wash himself while he rinsed his hair out.

Michael looked over his shoulder "is that the shower gel or are you just happy to see me?" he smiled.

Ben laughed kissing the back of his neck again "would you be disappointed if it was the shower gel?" he asked.

Michael turned round kissing him on the lips winding his arms round his shoulder "I'm not sure but why don't I find out?" he said letting go of his neck and knelt down.

Ben raised his eyebrow.

Michael smirked as he looked up.

QAF-BTK-GTKP-JTK-QAF

Emmett buttoned his jacket, as he stood in-front of the mirror he grabbed his phone and work keys and turned to the bed. Calvin was sitting up reading an auto-biography of 'Harvey Spector, Lawyer extraordinaire' he peeked over it once he finished the page "You off?" he asked.

Emmett nodded "I'm going to the diner first to get lunch, you goanna come with me?"

Calvin put his bookmark in the middle of page "yeah just let me get dressed" Calvin said putting the book on the side table and getting out of bed.

Emmett whistled as he walked out of the door "you have 10 minutes" he stated "You want a cup of coffee?" he yelled.

"Yeah"

Emmet walked across the apartment his dad came out of the other door "Morning Dad" he greeted, turning the machine on. "I'm making coffee at the moment do you want one?" he asked. His dad shook his head "Me and Calvin are going to have lunch you coming?" he asked.

"No I don't want to cramp your style I'm watching a documentary at 11am about Guns"

Emmett raised an eyebrow "Okay dad" he said he looked out of the window "but it's a nice day don't you want to sit out in the sun"

His dad shook his head "I'm old, I shrivel up in the sun" he stated.

Emmett nodded "okay Dad but you can't stay in all the time you need to exercise" he explained "well I'm off once Calvin finishes getting dressed" he said.

Emmett's dad waved and walked back into his room.

Emmett sighed as he poured the coffee, a second later Calvin walked into the kitchen area fully dressed. He took the cup from Emmett and took a sip "isn't your dad going to come"

Emmett shook his head "No"


	4. Episode 4

Queer As Folk

AN: The date in Episode 4 is now September 2011- Lindsey has been out of the coma since Jan 2011. I hope this clears any confusion up.

Lindsey sighed and rubbed her eyes as she leaned on a kitchen counter, she fanned the red papered bill across it with her hand . The phone rang that was hung on the wall."Hello" she answered "Oh hey Emmett" Lindsey said leaning against the wall "Yeah I'm free for Lunch" she smiled "Yeah sure I'll meet you in town" she picked the letter off and put them in the bin "it might take me a while" she stated "Okay sure later Em"

Lindsey put the phone back and walked over to her medication cabinet and took her prescribed medicine before grabbing her coat.

Lindsey stood in line at the pharmacy; she glanced up at the clock and sighed. She leant sideward to look down at the line "How long is this going to take?" she asked herself. The line had moved closer as soon as she said it, she put her hands in her pockets "Linds"

Lindsey gritted her teeth "Sam" she looked over her shoulder at the older man.

Sam crinkled his eyes as he smiled "Lindsey Peterson"

Lindsey frowned "I would say it's good to see you but I would be lying" she stated.

"Don't be like that wildcat"

Lindsey shivered "You sound the same" she rolled her eyes and moved from her original position.

Sam smirked "Would you expect any different" he whispered as he stood behind her.

Lindsey sighed and elbowed him in the stomach "I expect not" she sneered "you still can't respect personal space" she stated taking a step away.

Sam held his stomach and stood beside her "So how's the Wife and kids" he jibed.

Lindsey licked her lips and turned round to face him "Look dickhead" she said poking him in the chest "I'm not sure what you're thinking and I'm not sure I want to see into that perverted head of yours but unfortunately the wife and Kids are no longer around but that doesn't mean you can stalk me" he nudged him away from her.

Sam smiled "I'm joking with you Lind" he stated "Come on lets catch up"

Lindsey made a face "we just did Sam, now if you excuse me I got places to be and things to do" she stated as she moved closer to the pharmacy.

Sam put his arms out "I'll stop" he said.

Lindsey laughed "that I want to see"

Sam held out his phone to show her the lock screen "I'm legit" he stated "I have a wife and a baby on the way I wouldn't do anything funny" he explained, Lindsey bit her lip to think "Come On Lindsey I swear no innuendos.

Lindsey rolled her eyes "What the wife's name?" she asked.

Sam smiled and put his phone in his pocket "Nadine, she's from Canada"

Lindsey sighed "I suppose a coffee would be alright but I have to pick up something here" she explained "meet you by the Italian coffee place at the end of the street in 20"

Sam smiled "You still drink black tea" Lindsey nodded. "Okay it will be waiting for you" Sam waved and left the pharmacy.

Lindsey sighed holding her head and walked to the desk "Hi the names Mrs Peterson" she stated "Thank you" the pharmacist typed into the computer.

"I'll wait" she said as he said it would take 15 minutes. She moved to the side and leant on the wall.

Lindsey looked down at her watch.

====== QAF ======

Brian stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the poster on the wall, there was a slight knock on the door "Come in" he called not looking up.

"Is that the greeting I get when I haven't seen you for years on end"

Brian smirked and turned round "James Winner as I live and fuck"

The Blonde haired man stood with his arms folded over his Navy uniform, his hat was under his arm. He walked towards Brian "Its Commander James Winner to you Bri" he smirked.

They kissed on the lips "Haven't seen you in 20 years" Brian stated and punched him on the arm.

James licked his lips "you called stating you had your own advertising company but" he whistled looking around the place "Nice Digs" he smirked.

Brian shrugged "It's the best I could do with a small amount of money but it was worth the risk" he explained he mentioned towards the sofa in the corner "So how long are you staying in the Pitts?" he asked "Is it a day visit?"

James shook his head "Kind of, looking for a place to settle now I'm retiring" he explained as Brian sat down on the sofa "Amelia and I are moving back to raise the kids where we grew up" he put his hat on the table.

Brian shook his head "No reason why you would return to Pittsburgh" he stated

James smiled "You have always disliked Pittsburgh's but your still living in the centre of it"

Brian shook his head "No I don't live here I just work in the Pitts"

James smiled "where you moved to?"

"West Virginia" he stated "We have a house"

James laughed loudly as he heard the 'we' in his sentence "Brian Kinney is a We" he smiled, Brian rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry" James said holding his chest "There is a first for everything"

Brian leaned back and put his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Hey Brian I bought lunch with that disgusting mango shit your making Gus eat" Justin's voice said as he walked in the office with his head in the bag, he looked up. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Brian shook his head "No come here" he said. Justin put the bag on Brian's desk and walked over, Brian put his arms round Justin's hip as he stood next to him "This is James" Brian said.

Justin looked over at James as leaned on the arm of the sofa and put his hand at the back of Brian's neck where his hairline came "Oh the straight friend" he stated.

James raised an eyebrow "How old are you 19?"

Justin clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth "it's a bit rude for someone you don't know to comment on their age" he said "But no I'm 28" he said standing up straight "Brian where are the keys?" he asked.

Brian smiled and pointed to his chair opposite his own "I think you offended Justin" he said as Justin pulled away from Brian and picked up the boards on the sofa next to James "He's a bit testy when people assume his age" he stated "it's a curse with his eternal baby face and perfect bubble butt"

Justin smiled walking over to Brian's desk "You love my Tushe" he said sitting on his desk edge.

Brian gave a half smile and licked his lips "Pittsburgh won't let me call Justin my Husband so he's the partner" he stated turning to James "So what number kid are you on now?" he asked changing the subject.

James shook his head in disbelief and answered his question "Number 6 and 7, Amelia just popped out twins" Brian raised an eyebrow, James shook his head "these are the last ones" he replied "So how is everyone?" he asked.

Brian shrugged "my time spent with Michael has shortened since Gus" he said "Lindsey is recovering from the coma but other than that she is living with us for the time being" he explained "You'll have to see them to know what they're up to"

James nodded "And how's Gus?"

Brian shrugged "He's started to get his previous grades back up but other than that am not quite sure, he doesn't talk about his feelings" he explained "He's more like me in a way"

Justin smirked "You can say that again" he whispered walking round the desk and leaned against it.

James licked his lips "You're different but the same" he pondered.

Brian smiled "I'm like wine, I gets better with age"

Justin laughed.

Brian smiled as he watched Justin laugh loudly.

James shook his head as he watched Brian smile fondly "You're definably not emotionally stunted as you used to be"

Brian shrugged his shoulders "I just show it differently" he stated.

====== QAF ======

"Traveling is tiring" Michael stated as he covered his mouth with his hand, he put the backpack on as him and Ben walked out of the terminal towards baggage claim "Why are you so fresh?" he asked him as he leant on the pole while Ben walked over to get their suitcase and bag.

Ben smiled lifting the bag and suitcase off the conveyer belt placing it onto the floor and getting the handle up so they can catch a cab to take them home "traveling to china nearly all the time wakes me up"

Michael yawned as opened the cab's boot to place the bags in "Can you remember why I came with you in the end?" he asked as they got in the cab, he told the driver the address and leant back to close his eyes.

Ben smiled putting his arm on the seat behind Michael's head "Lindsey and Hunter offered to look after JR for a couple of months" he explained cracking the window open a little bit "and Dr Turner said it would strengthen our relationship"

Michael sighed "Hate it when your right" he smiled opening one eye and took his phone from his pocket "Let me call Hunter that we've just left the airport" he sat up and put the phone to his ear "Hello Hunter"

Hunter's voice sounded distant "Yeah" he said "I can't hear you very well" he shouted down the phone.

Michael rolled his eyes "You still haven't fixed that phone yet?" he called back.

"No" Hunter said "been busy for 4 months you know looking after the kid sister" he jibed.

Michael smiled "And I can't thank you enough Hunter" he said "we're on the way from the airport, we should be hour tops so go ahead and order Thai so we can tell you everything to do with our trip"

"Wow I can't wait" Hunter said sarcastically.

Michael grinned "funny"

Hunter laughed "Okay see you later Pa" he said.

Michael shook his head hanging up the phone "Yeah he's missed us"

====== QAF ======

Ted sat on Freddie's bed with a kids storybook in his hand, he read the last sentence on the page before turning it over "I'll huff and I'll puff and Ill blow your house in" he said in a deep voice "So he huffed and he puffed and he huffed and he puffed. The house of straw fell down and the wolf ate up the first little pig"

Freddie yawned "Ted" he whispered.

Ted looked down at him "Yeah" he paused his reading.

Freddie took a deep breath and looked down "Other kids had a Daddy but they couldn't live with them, why didn't I live with Mummy instead?" he asked.

Ted closed the book holding the page he was on with his forefinger "When Mummy and Daddies love each other very much"

Freddie frowned "Like you and Bake" he asked.

Ted nodded "Yes like me and Blake" he stated "They love each other so much that they create a baby however your Daddy and Mommy wasn't able to look after you because they didn't know how to be a mummy and Daddy" he explained.

Freddie bit his bottom lip and contemplated what to say next "Can I call you Daddy and Bake Papa because I never asked"

Ted smiled "I would love for you to call me that; you don't have to ask us okay"

Freddie blinked up and yawned "Janie called someone Daddy and she got brung back because they didn't want her" he gulped "I don't want you to take me back cause I called you daddy"

"Just because Janie was taken back doesn't mean me and Blake will okay" Ted kissed the top of Freddie's' head "You want me to finish the story?" Freddie nodded, Ted opened the book and continued to read where he left off.

"The next day the wolf walked further along the road. He came to the house of sticks which the second little pig had built. When the second little pig saw the wolf coming, he ran inside his house and shut the door. The wolf knocked on the door and said, "Little pig, little pig, let me come in." He animated the wolf's gruff voice like before

"No, no," said the little pig. "By the hair of my chinny chin chin, I will not let you come in" Ted changed his voice tone to speak like a pig "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in," said the wolf. So he huffed and he puffed and he huffed and he puffed. The house of sticks fell down and the wolf ate up the second little pig.

Ted looked down at Freddie as his head drooped; he closed the book and laid it on the night stand. He rearranged the duvet to cover him from the cold; Ted stood and walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open ajar.

-QAF-

Brian had the phone to his ear "Yeah I will ask the wife" he stated and laughed "But no I will ask as Justin has a fear of meeting new people that's all" it was silent for a few seconds "No I'm not joking" he said.

Brian looked over at the clock "Yeah sure James I'll call soon" he sighed and hung up.

Cynthia walked into the office after knocking "Your lunch meeting is waiting in reception shall I escort him in?" she asked.

"Give me 10 more minutes" he stated. Moving the phone back to its original place "And Cyn could get me some water thanks"

Cynthia nodded "Sure Brian" she licked her lips "I don't mean to remind you but you do know that your next client is Ethan Gold right"

Brian looked up

"And by that face I didn't think so"

Brian licked his lips as Cynthia left the room.

-QAF-

"What the fuck did he want?"

Brian leaned over the table "Justin I didn't think he knew he was seeing me"

Justin had his hands over Gus's ears as them three and Lindsey was eating dinner "you were going to fucking keep this from weren't you, if it wasn't Ted accidently telling me"

Brian gritted his teeth "Ted should have kept his mouth shut"

Justin glared at him.

Gus sighed as he played with his food "you do know I can still hear you"

Justin looked over and released Gus's head from his hands "This conversation is not over Brian Kinney" he huffed and returned to his own dinner "Come on Gus eat your greens" he pointed at his plate with his knife.

Gus smiled "Sure Papa"

Lindsey had her hand over her mouth for the whole conversation, she let out a giggle "Mummy why you laughing?" Gus looked up after he swallowed.

Lindsey closed her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

Gus looked up "I've finished, can I go to my room now?"

Lindsey smiled once she controlled her giggling and nodded "Sure Lambskin"

Gus rolled his eyes "can you not call me that" he stated picking his plate and walking into the kitchen.

Justin put his knife and fork neatly on the plate "That kid is getting more like Brian everyday"

Lindsey nodded "Well I'll leave to let you do what you do" she said pushing her chair out and started to clear the table "Oh Justin you have some messages" She stated placing her plate in the dishawasher.

Justin pushed his plate away "I thought we agreed not keep anything from each other" Justin sat back.

Brian shrugged "it wasn't important to mention that is why Justin, I don't need to justify or talk to you about every little detail of my day we're not damn hetro's. All he wanted from me was to advertise the school he built"

Lindsey walked "Just listen Justin" she stated and walked out.

Justin stood up and picked his plate up "if it wasn't that important as you say Brian that you wouldn't of kept it from me but you did" he explained, moving towards to the kitchen and putting the plate in the dishwasher.

Brian followed after him and trapped Justin against the counter putting his hand on either side of his body "Justin" he whispered against the back of Justin's neck "I promise you the meeting was all business, he didn't say anything to me except from seeing you in New York"

"He didn't need to fucking tell you that" he closed his eyes.

"Talk to me" Brian whispered.

Justin sighed and turned round to lean back on the counter "he tried to..." he paused.

"Did he touch you?"

Justin shook his head "I just listened to his apology and then he left." he explained "I realised I missed you so bad that I had to call"

Brian kissed him "then it's one thing he did right"

Justin laughed "He was the reason I left you then and it's ironic he made me call you"

Brian pressed himself against Justin "Enough talk about the fiddler" he said

Justin smiled putting his arms round Brian "Mm" he kissed his on the lips "I have something better in mind" he kissed him.

Brian pinned him against the counter with his lower half, Justin groaned threading his fingers through Brian's hair "Your mouth will be busy" Justin kissed him down his neck as Brian tilted his head back.

Justin took a deep breath unbuttoning the buttons at Brian's shirt leaving open mouthed kissed again his skin "Bri" he gasped as Brian unzipped Justin's jeans with the hand not trapping himself to the blonde.

Brian cupped his jeans before kissing him on the lips.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

AN: I'M BACK!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in 3 and half months, I have been working non-stop I hope you can forgive me. Without further ado Episode 5.

Emmett yawned as he pushed open the door of the diner. He walked in and saw Michael at the counter eating his usual. "Hello stranger" Em called sitting down next to him.

Michael grinned up at him "yes I know the wanderer returns, been getting the lecture from Ma" he sighed.

Debbie turned round from the kitchen. "Maybe pick up the phone once a in a while, China does have phones you little shit" she said walking round the counter "you staying Em."

Emmett nodded "I don't have appointments this morning so yeah" he stated waving his hand with a flourish.

Debbie grinned, picking a mug from under the counter and filled it with coffee "did you want your usual?"

Emmett put his bag at the side of the chair "no Deb just pancakes, no syrup" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"That sucks Kid" Debbie said writing on the pad.

"With my Dad staying with me I have keep the healthy eating both outside and inside of the house." Emmett leaned over the counter "Its a real pain."

Debbie put the order up at the kitchen window "So how's the bookings coming along?"

"It's a bit dry at the moment, everybody wants to get married in the summer" Emmett shrugged "I'm just doing birthday parties for now but I think it will pick up soon."

Debbie smiled "all my boys are growing up; I have no one left to baby."

"Except maybe Carl." Brian walked in "Hello fags and fairies" He paused "And Deb" he smiled leaning on the counter. "Coffee to go."

Debbie sorted Brian's coffee out "I was forgetting what you all looked like" she smiled.

Brian rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow on the counter beside Emmett.

Michael finished his breakfast and looked behind "where's Justin?"

Brian squinted his eyes at Michael "just because I'm married doesn't mean we're attached at the hip" he stated taking the coffee cup and tended $10.

Michael raised an eyebrow as Brian paused.

"He's dropping Gus off at school it's his morning to take him."

Emmett gasped "Brian Kinney takes turns what the world is coming to?" He exclaimed putting his hand over his heart.

Brian smirked "trust me we never take turns" he said.

Justin strolled into the diner "Yeah my ass can prove it" he exasperated.

"Exhausting the poor boy" Debbie said tapping Brian's arm.

Brian pushed himself away from the counter for Justin to slump on the empty stool.

Justin shook his head and jutted his bottom lip into a pout "I get no sleep Deb"

Brian gasped wrangling him into a hug as Justin burst out laughing. Justin put his arm round Brian's waist and looked back over to Deb "Pancakes with lots and lots of syrup and chocolate please. I need energy because someone decided to give me a parting goodbye."

Brian's squeezed Justin round the shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Justin grinned tapping his butt.

Debbie put the lid on the coffee for him.

"Keep the change for the blonde's heart attack breakfast." Brian licked his lip taking the keys from Justin. "I'm out or I'll be late" he kissed him on the lips "see you Friday."

Justin pecked him on the lips "I'll call once I'm settled in the hotel"

Brian licked his lips "love you" he whispered.

Justin grinned pulling at Brian's tie and whispered against his lips "love you too" kissing him on the lips one more time before releasing him. Brian stood grabbing his coffee as Justin reached to put his tie back in his jacket. "Now go before I kidnap you and take you to New York with me."

Brian pecked him on the lips and left.

Justin smiled as he crossed his arms on the counter and he looked up "why is everybody staring at me?"

Emmett smiled and shook his head.

Michael licked his lips "so different but the same" he stood up "well I'm off, got to open the shop and then back to therapy."

Justin swivelled round "why you in therapy? Are you Okay?"

Michael laughed "hopefully it will be mine and Bens' last couple therapy session we haven't fought for a whole year" he beamed kissing Deb on the cheek. "I'll group text later to tell you the good news" he walked away. "Bye" he waved.

Justin moved back round as the diner door closed and Deb put his pancakes in front of him. "Thanks Deb" he cut into his food and took a bite.

Emmett dabbed at his face with his napkin "so daddy what's the word on your unborn baby."

Justin licked his lip and grinned widely.

"Get out baby" Emmett tapped on the counter "Brian's and Yours first try."

Justin nodded "I've been gloating about it for weeks, driving Daphne crazy with it" he ate another fork full of pancakes. "When I get back from New York Friday me and Brian are crib shopping" he took a gulp of his juice.

"Ha Brian Kinney crib shopping" Emmett laughed.

Justin licked his lips "you bet I'll be taking pictures."

"What about clothes" Emmett finished his drink.

Justin sighed "unfortunately the kid's clothes will have to wait, daddy Brian wants them in the best" he crossed his legs.

"Such a label queen" Emmett stated.

Justin shrugged "If this is the way Brian wants to love the child I don't mind"

"You bet your ass you don't" Emmett smiled.

"He's pretty good Em" Justin stated "He's at all appointments"

"That's the way it should be" Debbie said coming back round the counter.

Justin finished his pancakes "I love it"

-QAF-

"I'm quite impressed" a woman said.

Michael held Ben's hand "I think the two months away sort of helped us" Ben said.

Their therapist closed her notepad book and pressed the stop button on the recorder. "From what I have observed these therapy session is no longer needed weekly anymore" she stated "I think if we meet again in say three months' time and we'll see how you are then."

Michael nodded "thank you for everything you have done for us Dr Turner"

Ben stood up "we really appreciate in being patience with us for the past year."

Dr Turner smiled "Usually in these cases I'm grateful that you have worked together and saved your relationship, many people come to these sessions and go their separate ways after a few years but I can see the love you have for each other" she explained "I'll see you after the new year."

Michael smiled "my god" he hugged Ben round his neck "we did it."

Ben nodded "we did it."

-QAF-

Justin bit his bottom lip as he clutched Brian's hair; Brian sucked Justin's neck as he released into him. Justin leaned forward on his forearms as Brian reached over to the ringing phone.

"Brian" he exclaimed.

Cynthia's voice rang out "Sorry to interrupt your mid-morning visit but Justin's cab has just arrived."

"Okay thanks Cyn Give me 10 minutes" he stated hanging up the phone.

Justin groaned as Brian pulled out and tied the condom to avoid any mess before his flight. "When they said marriage crushes your sex life I didn't think they were putting Brian Fucking Kinney in the equation" Justin panted standing up and pulling his trousers up.

Brian tucked himself back in and zipped his trousers up.

Justin licked his top lip.

Brian smirked "Brian Taylor-Kinney" he stated.

Justin sighed and planted himself on the chaise; he put his shoes back on "Never get tired of hearing that."

Brian looked himself in the mirror as he tidied his hair up from where Justin grabbed at it "Look at it" he said gesturing to his hair.

Justin looked up "come here."

Brian smirked "I thought you already did that" he kissed him on the lips.

Justin straightened his hair and smoothing it down at the back "I know you don't like them anymore but I didn't want to get messy.

Brian kissed him on the lips once Justin finsihed sorting his hair out for him "This was a very nice surprise but I thought your flight was at 12.30."

Justin kissed Brian "I lied" he said picking up Brian's suit jacket and helping him into it "seeing the look on your face when I turned up, worth it."

Brian turned round for Justin to sort his collar out and buttoned up his jacket, Justin sighed "I'll call you later" he kissed him on the lips.

Brian grabbed his hand "Don't worry about Natalie she is staying at the house, I'll tell baby goodnight for you."

Justin smiled "You're so sweet what have you done to Brian."

Brian pulled Justin to him "He's still here."

"Just improved" Justin kissed him.

-QAF-

Michael stood up and took the juice from the counter pouring himself a glass. He put the letter down from JR Elementry school and put the jug of juice back. He looked up at the clock "Shit it's in the next hour." Michael left the kitchen after he took a steadying breath for his very first parent evening.

JR held onto Michael's hand as they walked into the school, he had only a few minutes before he was due to see JR's teacher so he took her to the chairs "Sit down sweetie" he lifted her and put her on the seat. "Do you want to watch a cartoon?" he asked.

JR rubbed at her noise and nodded "Movie Daddy."

Michael took his phone from his pocket and clicked on his video's "Choose what you want to watch" he said handing her his phone.

JR swung her legs as she put the phone long ways and picked the batman comic "Daddy I'm sorry" she said as she stared at the phone.

"Why?" Michael asked.

JR looked up from under fringe "I did something bad at school while you were away."

Michael kissed her head "It's okay it must not have been that bad if Hunter or Mama didn't say anything" he stated.

JR shrugged and continued to watch her cartoon.

Michael sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall it read '10.30'.

"Jenny Rebecca's Parents" a woman's voice said.

Michael looked "Oh hi you must be Mrs Park" he said "I'm JR's dad" he stated "I've always been used to people calling her JR that it just feels weird hearing her full name."

Mrs park laughed "its fine I have a lot of kids in my classes with nicknames or abbreviations" she said. "Come this way and take a seat" she walked over to a desk.

Michael took a seat oppisite JR's teacher.

"She sure loves her comic book characters." Mrs park started.

Michael licked his lips "I'm afraid that's partly my fault, I own a comic store and before she started school she was always with me" he explained coughing "but she's very different she can be totally into comics one minute and then be all girly the next."

Mrs Park smiled "she has such a vivid imagination in class" she stated. "Jenny Rebecca has no problem with acedemics" she stated

"She is well above her targets in her core subjects of language arts, writing, reading comprehension, mathematics, science and social studies. She is just about hitting her Geography lesson but other than that her core subjects are of no concern."

"I had a chat with Jenny when we put her in this school and she really wanted to learn a language and we chose Latin. How is she in that?" Michael asked.

"She is managing, she just needs to pay attention to her pronunciation a little bit." Mrs Park replied. "She's a very smart kid and she can remember things really easily" the teacher explained she gave an envelope to Michael "This is her school report and everything's is in order. But I'm concerned about her behaviour though, Jenny Rebecca is known to have a temper. We do understand she lost her mother last year so she is prone to acting out for the first few months."

Michael licked his lips "She does her temper from her Mother" he said leaning back in his chair he crossed his arms across his chest "I'm still pretty new at this parenting thing I mean I adopting a teenager so I sort of skipped that part."

"Any parent is different when raising a child and She is very polite however she is very loud."

"She's a very quiet child at home so its weird to here that." Michael pondered.

Mrs. Park crossed her legs and leaned onto the desk "children that age are different at home then at school but I'm concerned that there could be a repeat of last month."

"She mentioned she did something bad at school just a moment ago" Michael said.

Mrs Park nodded "As her teacher I notice that she did push a few girls down and on accasion taken other kids stuff during recess."

"I've always told her repsect peoples stuff and that she gets nowhere by being mean but sometimes I" Michael took deep breath "I don't know what's up."

"I did let her off for the first few times but unfortunately she did push a boy off the climbing frame yesterday which resulted him being taken to the A&E with a broken wrist." Mrs. Park explained "we waited before starting our school preocedure. The kids have three strikes which results them staying in at recess however there has been an increase in misconduct on her part. Every three strikes she gets a chance to wipe them off her board."

Michael rubbed his face and looked over at JR "But she does get a couple of chances to change"

"Unfortunetly she is already on her second chance and our limit is three. If she dosn't inprove in her behavior we might have to figure something out with you"

Michael likced his lips "What if she doesn't improve I can't afford a private school, I'm having trouble with finance issues already."

Mrs Park sighed "there are a few private schools in the area and only one of them gives scholarships."

Michael took a deep breath and bit his lips "I will have a talk with her and see what she thinks but the school will try to help her?"

Mrs Park nodded "Certainly we try to do the best we can for the student."

Michael nodded.

"We hope that she improves as I would not want her to leave."

Michael stared at JR as she had got off the chair leaving Michael's phone and hovering over a child a year younger than her and took his lollipop. He sighed "Jenny Rebecca" JR looked up with a bewildered expression "give the boy back his sweet now."

JR sneered and threw the sweet to the ground.

Michael closed his eyes and stood up "Get on the chair and stay there" he looked up the kids parents "I'm sorry about that." He turned to JR "now you stay there young lady" he bent down to take the phone "no cartoons."

JR puffed her cheeks out and scowled.

Michale turned back to the teacher "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Its Okay" Mrs Park said "See you later Jenny."

JR looked up from under her eyelids and huffed.

Michael rubbed up at his forehead "what am I gonna do with you" he whispered.


	6. Episode 6

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 6

"Just a little more" Brian wheezed into the phone.

"Brian" Just panted.

Brian clenched his eyes closed and took a long breath before coming.

Justin groaned hearing Brian "not the same over the phone."

Brian reached over for the towel that was on the floor "it's just as good." Brian wiped himself down and threw it away. He moved to sit up after he rearranged the pillows for him to lean back on.

Justin smiled and yawned "I'm getting a bit sleepy after that."

Brian licked his lips and closed his eyes "well Mr business owner welcome to the big boys."

Justin laughed "You doing anything else tonight?"

Brian licked his lips "debating to go out with James or not?"

Justin nodded on the other line "Oh okay" he said.

Brian scratched the back of his head "I don't have to go if you didn't want me to" he said quietly into the phone.

Justin clenched his eyes closed and licked his lips. "If you want to go out Brian its okay." He coughed staring at the ceiling as Brian was silent "Brian."

Brian licked his lips "Do you."

Justin spoke over him "What did we discuss when I came back to Pittsburgh"

Brian let out a exasperated sigh "Nobody can tell me how I can be anything else than ourselves."

"You promised to go" Justin stated. "Anyway we're getting a bit boring!"

"Speak for yourself" Brian teased.

Justin laughed as he yawned "Mm" it was silent for a few second "I miss you" he mumbled.

Brian smiled "go to sleep Justin" he said, Justin grunted on the phone. Brian leant his head back "miss you to sunshine" he replied as he listened to him fall asleep and hung up the phone. He put the phone on the bedside table and picked his boxers from the headboard before getting off the bed to take a shower.

-QAF-

Michael walked into Debbie's front door. JR followed behind with her head down and her arms by her side "Sit down" he pointed to the sofa. "You've still got another 5 minutes of time out left" JR scurried to the sofa.

Debbie poked her head up from cutting the chicken "what's this?" she asked.

Michael sighed and walked into the kitchen "I just came back from Jenny Rebecca parents meeting"

Debbie widened her eyes "why the long fucking face?"

Michael "First things first. Her grades are excellent at her age" He stated leaning on the counter. "My daughter is the school bully."

Debbie dropped a piece of chicken onto the floor "What the fuck?" she cursed.

Michael put both of his hands over his eyes "She's been pushing all of the girls and stealing from everybody in her class" he explained "and yesterday she pushed a boy of the climbing frame and broke his wrist in 2 places."

Debbie bent down and picked up the dirty bit of chicken and put it in the bin "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know" Michael whined rubbing his face.

Debbie stopped what she was doing and put the serving knife's down on the cutting board "Shit."

Michael closed his eyes and turned round to lean his elbows on the side "Ma she only has 3 to 4 more strikes and then she's out of the school." Michael licked his lips "if she doesn't improve I have to resort to private school."

Debbie put her hand on Michael's hair "you can't afford that"

Michael stood up straighter "I know Ma" he sighed."I just stared at her for a minute and thought how the fuck am I supposed to raise a little girl."

Debbie stroked her son's hair.

Michael closed his eyes "I've tried scaring her and ignoring her tantrums but it's not working. It's not the same as your situation; I was scared shitless if I did anything naughty."

Debbie licked her lips "Why don't I take her for a while."

Michael shook his head "I can't Ma that will just show her I can't handle her and then when she is back with me I will have an even harder time" he said standing up.

"If this is something you need to do on your own in order to be a excellent parent then its something I have to let you do."

Michael put his hands on his hips "I will just have to talk to Ben about it and then decide what I'm going to do."

Debbie nodded and tapped her son's arm. "Exactly, you and Ben are now her only parents."

"Its not a talk I actually wanted to happan" Michael sighed "I really wanted to be a great parent Ma."

Debbie kissed his temple "Your doing the best you can Michael" she said "Now enough about this for now. Are you and JR staying for dinner."

Michael sighed again for the million time "Yeah I just don't have the energy to cook dinner today."

Debbie patted Michal's arm "Go sit down."

Michael shook his head "I can't think when she's in time out, let me help" he said.

-QAF-

"Permission granted."

Brian laughed "Shut up James."

James laughed "No really did the other half give permission" he asked.

Brian rolled his eyes "No need to" he replied "shouldn't you be asking permission from the wife?"

James scoffed "I don't need permission but yes she has gave me strict instructions to return home by midnight and not to drink so much."

"I can see who gives the orders around that house." He laughed "you have to give me an hour."

James sighed "why you live so far away."

Brian shook his head and stood up "Bye James see you soon" he switched the phone off and took a big sigh. He placed the phone on the night stand and looked at the clock, it read 5.45. He slipped his silk gown on and moved to the closet, he pushed all the clothes to one side and reached behind the other railing to get a new set of clothes out.

Once he got dressed he had applied hair product in the bathroom. He was dressed in tight dark washed jeans, a long sleeved shirt which was the same color as his eyes which was open a few buttons at the top. Making sure he had his phone and wallet with him he went downstairs to the garage.

He moved to the back of the garage before choosing a set of car keys from the box on the wall. Walking past his usual work car he opened the door to his midnight blue Tesla roadster and got in. He started the engine and the radio turned on at the same time, he pulled out and the garage doors automaticly closed behind him.

Brian bit his lip as he stared up at the bar sign 'Steins' he took a deep breath and walked up the slope to the door. The door opened with a small push, he looked round the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels as he approached a stall.

Brian took his phone out and read James text. He handed the barkeeper cash for the drink as someone touched his shoulder. "What too you so long?"

James laughed and walked round to sit beside Brian "Yeah sorry I had a quick afternoon delight before I left"

Brian sneered "Keep your hetro business to yourself please" he drunk some JD. "I kept myself entertained" he smiled looking over by the other side of the bar.

James made gagging sound "Please he's straight as a ruler"

Brian smirked "Didn't you know you can get bendy rulers nowadays" he stated.

James shook his head "your definitely still the same" Brian shrugged, James ordered himself a drink "so tell me how has your life been since I questioned you last."

Brian finished his drink and asked for a refill "Questioned more like interrogated" he stated "You called me sacredly cat fag and then you left Pittsburgh."

"I said I was sorry for that but you can't blame me after you slept with my younger brother" James said taking a one shot of Bourbon.

Brian shrugged "I forgave you after you called me the next month" he stated. "Lindsey and Justin are the only ones that know about Niall" he said looking down at his glass. "He was one of the reasons why I didn't do relationships at all"

James licked is lips "I had a feeling" he said leaning his elbows on the bar "for a long time I blamed you for his death."

Brian sighed "sometimes I did as well" he stated drinking his drink. "I told him that that Daniel was bad news and as usual he was too stubborn to listen."

James shook his head "Amelia left me for 7 months when he died, I drunk and drunk but nothing I did was good enough but the navy saved me. In time I accepted that Niall did that to himself and no one was to blame" he explained.

Brian finished his drink and stood. "I have another bar that would be okay for your liking as well as mine" he pushed the glass and left cash for the drink.

James hiccupped and stood up.

The both walked out of the bar, Brian looked down at his watch "Hang on, I need to do one thing before" He stated getting his phone from his pocket.

"Checking in!" James accused.

Brian glared at him and shook his head "No." He bit his bottom lip and waited for the caller to pick up.

"Hello" Natalie answered.

"Hi Nat, I was just checking in to see how everything is going. Is Gus awake?" he asked.

Natalie groaned "I'm not sure he's been quiet up in his room" she stated. "Let me just try and get up from this sofa and I'll check, he was supposed to have got juice from the kitchen" Brian licked his lips as he waited for Natalie to heave herself up from the couch. "One more second."

Natalie grunted "I give up" she put the phone away from her mouth "Gus" she shouted.

"Yeah" a distant voice shouted back.

"Come here" she shouted and put the phone back to her ear "This house is too big Brian I have no idea where anybody is" she stated.

Brian laughed "The massive house serves its purpose now that there is going to be kids living there"

James raised an eyebrow as they crossed the road.

Natalie laughed "it's nice either way" she said.

Brian heard Gus walk into the sitting room "Is Daddy back?"

Natalie handed him the phone "no but he wants to talk to you."

James paused on the sidewalk and put his arms out.

Brian waved him off as he waited for Gus to come to the phone "Are you making sure Natalie is alright?"

"Mm" Gus said "we're watching a film in a minute once I'm dressed for bed."

Brian smiled "That's good then, remember go to bed at 9 and I'll make sure that I'm awake to take you to school tomorrow okay."

"Okay" Gus said "Papa already called and told me to watch over Natalie and to go to bed at 9.30."

Brian could tell Gus was smiling on the other side. He rolled his eyes "okay fine you can go to bed at 9.30."

Gus laughed "Thank you Daddy and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sonny Boy" Brian said "put Nat back on the phone okay."

"Sure"

Brian waited for the phone to be passed over to her "I just wanted to say Hi."

Natalie smiled "One second."

Brian waited for the usual move of the phone to be rested to the top of Natalie's bump. He was silent for a second before speaking "Have a nice sleep and don't even try bothering the woman housing you"

James stood infront of him with a small grin using both hands to cup at his chest "Woman" he mouthed.

Brian put his hand over the speaker "Surrogate"

-QAF-

Natalie grinned and clenched her eyes closed as she tried to not listen to Brian talking to her bump. Gus rolled his eyes once he returned from the kitchen to make popcorn. Natalie tapped the seat and Gus sat down.

It was silent on the other line for another minute and then she lifted the phone up from her bump to look to see if Brian had hung up.

-QAF-

Brian followed James into another bar; it was a lot different to the one where he frequented. The bar had a different atmosphere. The music was playing gently in the background, the booths were seperate alongside the four walls with the bar in the middle.

James walked on the seat at the booth and plonked himself in the middle and took his jacket off. "Come on Brian your boring today" he said putting his jacket behind him.

Brian took his coat off and put it in the booth "Slow down, you would think your 21."

James put his head back and laughed "You're just old and boring."

Brian sat down and groaned "fucking hell these seats are like stone" he slumped down and sat back up "you call this comfortable."

James rolled his eyes "people would think you're a recluse with how much you moan about going out in the cold and sitting down in a bar."

Brian grabbed his coat and folded itin half before sitting on it "no I'm just picky where I put my ass."

James gritted his teeth "What's wrong with you today?"

Brian sighed "Nothing."

James poked him "Come on Brian I may have not seen you for years but I still know when you're lying."

Brian shook his head "leave it James" he said standing up. "What did you want?" he pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Beer" Brian left James in the booth.

James smirked as he lit the alcohol on fire inside the small shot glass "Come on Brian just once" he smiled. "Do you remember we used to do this all time"

Brian covered the fire with his hand and took the one shot of tequila "You always finished by the 5th Shot" he said burping.

James nodded "I bet I can beat that and win over you"

Brian whistled getting the attention of the bar tender "You're on" he pointed at him "Another 12" he called putting his thumb up.

James licked his lips and grinned "Okay Brian Kinney."

Brian gave him a look.

"Okay Brian Kinney-Taylor let's put this to the test I will beat my previous record of 5 shots and then continue until you have had enough."

Brian smirked "You will lose."

James shook his head "I don't think so" he took a shot with a big grin "One" he said and continued to drink and counting each time "Five" he raised an eyebrow.

Brian raised both eyebrows in astonishment "wow you don't say the navy has changed you" he said "You used to be such a lightweight."

James nodded "Endurance program for example in the desert with no water and having to survive."

Brian licked his lips "Okay Commander Winner get ready" he smirked.

A few hours later, James screwed his face up from the alcohol and leaned over pushing another shot glass over to Brian.

Brian held his head up, his phone started to ring he held up a finger to silence James from talking before looking at the clock "If you want to win James you have to speed the pace."

James closed his eyes "I thought I could do it" he said licking his lips.

Brian sighed "if you think getting me drunk was going to get me to talk" he said pushing the shot glass back "it dosn't work Justin has tried."

James shook his head "I know."

Brian crossed his leg and leant back into the booth's back rest "you could have asked James, you know I'm honest."

James shook his head "your honest about a lot of things but not talking about your feelings" he explained catching the waiter. "Water" he asked, scratching his neck. "Brian I haven't been your friend in a long time."

Brian took the water from the waiter "Can we go."

James nodded

-QAF-

Ted stood infront of the sink as he loaded the dishwasher, Freddie sat in his raised chair eating his yougurt. Ted walked over to the table and picked up the empty glass "You nearly finished."

Freddie nodded licking the back of the spoon and shuffled off the end off the chair. He grabbed his plastic bowl and placed it in the dishwasher "Can I go play?"

"Sure for a little while"

Freddie ran out of the kitchen.

Ted yawned pushing the chairs under the table and wiped the table down with a cloth.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Blake called, he walked down the hallway and walked to the front door. He nudged the shoes away into the corner and opened the front door.

Emmett stood on the other side "He died this morning."

"Ted" Blake called just after Emmett's knees gave out. Blake held him on either side of the arms.

"Emmett."

Emmett sobbed as Blake directed him into the living room. "I went back to the apartment to give my dad his lunch as he didn't want to cramp mine and Calvin's style at the diner" he explained. "He was lying sideways on the bed."

Ted handed him a tissue.

Blake left to tend to Freddie.

Emmet sobbed holding his face in his hand. "He was still warm"

"Oh Em" Ted hugged him.

Emmet sobbed into Ted's shoulder.


	7. Episode 7

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 7

Brian slid the loft door open for James walk into the place. "wow this is nice" James exclaimed as he looked around the place.

Brian slid the door behind him "Yeah this was."

"Your fuck pad" James said turning round.

Brian smirked walking over to the drinks tray "You could say that." He turned the glasses over and picked his scotch decanter to pour a drink for both him and James. "Here" he handed him a half a glass of scotch.

James took it and walked over to trhe kitchen island and leant on it after taking a sip of drink "Why do you keep it?"

Brian drunk his scotch in one go and poured himself another "It was the first place I could call my own after College" he stated "So I suppose its for memories sake."

James handed him his empty glass "That's not like you?"

Brian poured him a drink and shrugged.

James put his hands in his pockets "I had a open relationship with Amelia" he stated. "We had a rought patch and we were not really sure if our 2nd child was mine but he popped out a big fat whopper with my ears and nose"

Brian shook his head "thats all I ever had with people was an open relationship."

James nodded "I had a feeling especially what went down, you mentioned that you've never had a long relationship with anyone until Justin."

Brian smirked "I was how do you put it."

"Man slut" James said.

Brian squinted his eyes at him "That's what Justin described it as but I was interested in fucking and that was the only thing that I ever did. Until Justin - sweet 17 year old Justin."

James raised an eyebrow.

Brian pointed at him "don't give me that look, I was high."

"Go on"

Brian finished his drink and licked his lips "I took his virginity and after he had an obsession after that." Brian looked down at his feet "he asked me to go to his prom" he flinched "I don't like to talk about it but he landed up in hospital and It was the worst thing I could ever witness."

James stayed silent.

"I stayed away while he was recovering, a few months later he left hospital and we started having this arrangement."

"Home by 3. No kissing others on lips. Always wear a condom."

James sat down on the stool "There's more?"

Brian nodded "I slowly pushed him away, he started going out with a violinist and in the end we broke up because he was giving Justin what I could not. Love and a full monogamous relationship" he explained "a few months later we got back together. His and michael comic book was in production to be made into movie but it flopped. So the relationship was stained for a while until I got cancer."

"Cancer" James pushed him "What why didn't you tell me this."

Brian laughed "I try to tell less people as I can" he stated.

"What was it?"

Brian held his glass in his hand as he stood on the other side of the counter leaning forward "testicular."

"Your narcissicm and vanity you pushed Justin away because your afraid to show anybody weakness.. Am I right?"

Brian licked his lips and shook his head "Got it in one."

"He didn't leave because of that?"

Brian shook his head "After I was given the all clear I broke it off. Justin always wanted to get married, Kids and a giant house with a white picket fence. I didn't want that at the time because I had finally got my life back." Brian looked up. "Then the club we always go to got blown up and I couldn't find him." Brian pushed himself away from the counter with his back to James "I was panicking, it was like someone had put their hand into my chest and ripped all my insides out."

"For the first time I told him that he was everything to me, I love him so much that the though of him never being in my life was like torture. We spent every moment together and I asked him to marry me but we both knew that we were making sacrifices we were not ready for" he explained "Justin went to New York and I stayed here."

"It worked out in the end, I've never seen you like this" James said.

Brian smiled "I've never seen myself like this"

James patted Brian on the back "I think that adrenaline was what made you realise that things could be so different without him."

"I was trapped in this reality of denile."

-QAF-

Emmett bounced his leg as he waited in a waiting room, he crossed his arms and uncrossed them again. Calvin sat next to him he put his hand on Emmett's leg to stop his bouncing "hey."

Emmett looked up "you dont have to be here?" he said pushing Calvin's hand off his leg.

"Emmett."

Emmett pursed his lips "Just go Calvin" he said looking away.

Calvin bit his bottom lip and stood from the seat "I'll be at the hotel."

-QAF-

Justin walked into the house pulling along his suitcase, after handing some money to the cab driver and shut the door behind him. Brian stood with some guy in a uniform and Gus sitting on the floor with his drawings, legs in the air.

"What's this?" Justin asked pointing at the material and the vast amount of wiring coming from the wall.

Brian licked his lips and looked up "Justin this is the security firm that's installing our alarm."

Justin frowned "why?"

Brian put his hand on his hip "we had a break in the stables last night."

Justin placed his carry on bag onto the sofa "are you okay?" he asked.

Brian licked his lips and turned round to the guy "If you wanted to get started" he rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to Justin once the guy was out of site "no I'm not okay" he stated.

Justin moved closer to him "what were you doing? Gus and Natalie were here."

Bran nodded "I know" he put his arm round Justin shoulder and placed his chin on his shoulder "I was sleeping at the loft. Justin, I left Natalie here with Gus and I went out" he explained "why would I leave a pregnant woman and a ten year old alone in a big house."

Justin put both arms round Brian's neck "Its okay."

Bian shook his head "its not."

Justin moved away and kissed his lips "Brian you have done enough but they are fine" he smiled "Gus is here and Natalie is home safe."

Brian kissed him leaning his head against his shoulder.

Justin kissed the side of Brian's face "There's something else?"

Brian sighed "Emmett's Dad passed away."

"Oh no."

Brian held Justin's face between hi shands and kissed him "I couldn't think all I wanted to"

Justin closed his eyes.

-QAF-

Emmett walked round his desk and picked up a pen as he held his phone between his ear and shoulder. "I want the flowers to be arranged as Dad" he stated into the phone. "Yeah for the 9th of December" he wrote in his diary "I want them delivered to the funeral home this friday and for them to lay on top."

"Yes it's that address" Emmett wrote the time and closed it.

"Thank you" Emmett hung the phone up, he stared down at the phone.

Ted walked in "So the announcement have all gone out"

Emmett blinked and looked up "Thank you Ted"

Ted leant on the door frame "How your holding up?" he asked.

Emmett let out a deep breath "he only had one friend who was still alive, I knew nothing about Mom's side of the family and Dad's family disowned me once I came out. They have all moved so there won't be anybody at the wake."

"Calvin helping out."

Emmett looked down at the floor "We had an arguement, he's visiting his daughters."

Ted pushed himself off the frame "Don't push him away."

Emmett moved his pen back into the holder "I'm not."

"You are Em" Ted said "Calvin just wants to help."

"I see he's talked to you."

"He's concerned that's all."

"My father did just die" Emmet snapped leaning against his desk.

"He knows that" Ted stated. "Are you going to be okay Gus is having a sleepover at the house."

"You can go Ted, its fine" Emmett said standing up with his back towards Ted.

"Are you sure?"

Emmett nodded "You have other things to worry about now."

"I'll always worry" Ted smiled.

Emmett turned "Thanks for the help, I dont think I could have done all this on my own."

"No matter what other things get in the way your still my friend."

Emmett licked his lips.

"Call Calvin okay" Ted demanded.

Emmett nodded.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Ted left.

Emmett clenched his eyes closed glancing at the time before picking his phone up. He pressed onto Calvin's number before turning the phone back off without calling him. He closed his laptop and grabbed his keys and jacket.

Emmett leaned on the wall as he waited for the person to answer the door. He licked his lip and looked up as Calvin opened the door of his hotel room, "Hi."

Calvin scratched his head "Emmett."

Emmett clenched his eyes closed "I couldn't even open the door" he cried.

Calvin reached for his hand and led him into the hotel room.

-QAF-

Justin licked his lips as he gently lifted the paint pot and placed it in the corner of the room. He looked around for the lid, bending down he lifted the paint tray and picked the lid from under it.

"Knock Knock" A womans voice said.

"Hey Daph" Justin exclaimed standing up, he quickly put the lid on the paint before walking to the center of the room "How did you get in?"

Daphne grinned "picked the lock."

"Don't mention that to Brian he'll probably buy state of the art print recognition to get into the house" Justin stated pointing to the wire which connected to the camera in the hall. "Wave hello to our new friends."

Daphanne leaned back and stared at the ceiling "Wow" Justin nodded "That's a bit extreme isn't it?" she walked into the room and stood a few steps away.

Justin shrugged "try telling that to Brian and see if you could try and persuade to get rid of this ridiculous 24/7 survelliance" he wiped the paint from his hand "I go to new York for barely a week and he acts different, all protective, scared and paranoid. I've seen him jealous, smug, content and a little concerned but not this."

Daphane shook her head "I've seen it Justin" she stated grabbing a stool.

Justin sat on the tin as they stared at each other. That night flashing through their minds. Justin blinked. "I know."

Daphanne looked up "He's one of a kind" she stated.

Justin nodded and licked his dry lips "Yeah, Brian is hard to ever clone."

Daphane laughed, A moment passed and she pointed at the wall "So your going with green."

Justin nodded and picked up the color wheel "Pastal green" he waved it at her.

Daphne rolled her eyes "Okay pastal green then."

Justin grinned. "Green would be a neutral color due to not knowing if we're having a girl or boy" he explained.

Daphanne nodded "seems logical."

Justin nodded "I know" he said "it was Brian that thought of it."

"No way" Daphne said.

"He surprises me sometimes" Justin stated.

Daphane smiled "You love it."

Justin grinned coyly "I so do."

Daphne laughed "So tell me how New York was?"

Justin stood up "busy" he stated "tiring and boring" he said "staring at a dude at the front of the room talking about what should be displayed and how" he huffed.

"You love that to" Daphane smirked.

Justin nodded "Yeah kind of but I dont want to be bored in the process it felt like I was trapped in that room."

Daphane shrugged "Ah the life of a gallery owner"

Justin shook his head "I'm thinking of other things at the moment." he stated "Emmett's dad passed away"

"Oh no!"

-QAF-

Natalie put her feet up on her coffee table "You just need to let him do it" she said.

Justin sighed "I suppose your right."

"Honestly Justin you need to see it from his prespective" Natalie explained "He see's the house not being secure because he not only has to think about himself but you, Gus and this new little person thats about to come."

Justin leaned on the arm "little person" he smiled "I must sound so ungrateful" he stated.

Natalie rolled her eyes "No you just haven't seen this side of Brian before" she explained "when I worked for him I saw man who was confident, self-assured but sometmes you saw his concern over little things. Seeing that made me choose to do this."

Justin smiled "thank you Nat" he said. "I've already had Daphne reassure me about this."

"Then you should have listened then" Natalie stated.

Justin sat up "little person" he whispered.

Natalie smiled "Your still reeling over that?"

Justin nodded "yeah" he said "Until he/she arrives its going to be weird to think I'm going to be a parent."

Natalie laughed "I'm excited for you Justin."

"Thanks" Justin smiled. "Having kids was never a thing for me until I saw Brian with Gus. Brian will deny it but he's a excellent father" he stated.

Natalie nodded "And so will you."

Justin shrugged "I don't know what I'll be like as a parent I didn't have the best role model in the whole wide world"

Natalie smiled "If your wondering about it then your going to be a better parent than your own."

Justin sighed "Talking about parents I have to go to Emmett's dad funeral tomorrow morning."

"How's he holding up?"

Justin shrugged "He's closed off at the moment but that's to be expected" he stated. "I don't know how I'm meant to act I'm so excited about the Baby."

"He knows you can't help it Justin. This is your first."

-QAF-

Emmett said goodbye to the guests after the funeral before letting out a huge sigh. Calvin stood behind him. Emmett put on a false smile for the old friend of his father's, as usual inside he felt like a many puzzle pieces that wouldn't fit together. He put his hands in his pockets as the last person filtered out of the church.

Calvin kissed his cheek "I'll see you back at home okay?"

Emmett nodded, he stared over at the gang by Justin's jeep and took a deep breath before walking over.

Calvin got in his own car and drove away.

Justin untightened his tie as he leaned on the side of the SUV. "So Emmett didn't arrange a wake at all."

"No, he didn't want the reminder to drag on all day" Ted explained.

"How is he?"

Ted shrugged "touch and go" he said. "So Daddio your'll be finding out about the sex of the baby soon."

Justin nodded but froze when he saw Emmett a few steps away from them

Emmett licked his lips "Don't worry, continue."

Justin looked over at Emmett and back at Ted "We're certain we're gonna call it James."

Brian put his arm round Justin's shoulder "He keeps switching between James and Spencer."

Justin pouted "Its diffulcult thinking about names that its gonna have for the rest of their lives" He stated.

Brian kissed the side of his head and smiled "You stuck Gus with his name."

"That's a whole different story" Justin poking Brian in the chest.

Brian smirked.

Emmett looked down at the floor "I'll be off" he said.

Justin stroked Emmett arm "are you going to be okay?"

Emmett nodded "Yeah, I have Dad's stuff to clear out and I've been putting it off all week."

"If you need anything?" Ted said.

"Its fine, I'm fine" Emmett said turning away.

Debbie sighed "He's not fine."

"We just have to let him grieve in his own way" Michael stated.

-QAF-

Emmett taped the box up and looked round the guest room, licking his lips. Calvin held out two fingers of whisky in a short glass. Emmmet blinked and took it "I can't live here" he said.

"What do you want to do?"

Emmett sighed "I want to find a new place" he stated.

"Okay I can help you find the best place for you"

Emmett shook his head "Us" he said "Move in with me officially you sleep at a hotel so why don't we find somewhere to live together" he exlpained.

Calvin took a sip of his own whiskey glass "Are you sure?"

Emmett drunk his drink "I wish people would stop asking me if I'm sure or if I'm okay" he said slamming the glass on top of the box. "I just want people to stop and let me be" he stepped forward "I just don't want to think about my life in 10 years time and wish I had lived. You can understand that right?" he asked wary.

Calvin nodded "I understand. Lets find somewhere together."

Emmett nodded "okay we're put this place up and we're find a apartment we can make our own" he took Calvin's glass.

"Okay" Calvin said.

Emmett leaned over to kiss him on the lips "Thank you."

"If this is what you need to do."

"It is."


	8. Episode 8

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 8

"I don't wanna go" Brian moaned.

"Your his friend, your making me go" Justin stated.

Brian wound his arms round Justin waist. He was sitting on the bed as Justin stood infront of him facing the mirror. "I promised, Amelia is hard to say no to" he stated.

"Scared by a woman" Justin laughed. Buttoning his shirt up and untangled Brian's arms from his waist and tuned to face him. "I thought I would never see the day when Brian Kinney was scared by a woman" he laughed and leaned down to kiss him on the nose.

Brian scowled "Well it hasn't happened yet" he stated standing up from the bed. "Lets go."

Justin smirked and followed him down the stairs into the hall where they collected keys for the house, and his car keys. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine from the side "Got everything?" he asked.

Brian tapped his pockets making sure he had his wallet, he ran up the stairs two at a time "One minute."

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned on the door.

Brian lifted the duvet and looked uder the bed, he smiled in triamph and kneeled down to puck his wallet from the middle of the floor. He sighed and stood, his back cracked. He moaned as he made his back straight raising his arms above his head to get rid of the pain in his lower bag.

Justin scratched his head "We're gonna be late" he called.

Brian swallowed walking down the stairs "Lets go."

Justin pushed himself off the door and walked out of the house "Don't forget the alarm"

Brian watched Justin's back as he opened the front door.

Justin looked over his shoulder "Brian."

Brian grinned.

Justin shook his head "We're late as it is" he smiled.

Brian rolled his eyes as he followed Justin. He typed in the password for the alarm and shut the door behind him which automaticly locked the whole house. They got into the car. Justin switched on the radio as Brian pulled away from the house "It's already programmed" he stated.

Justin raised his hands "hands are away from the radio" he smiled putting the window down and leant against the door once he had his seat belt on. "I won't like it if this wife of James calls me any sort of name in reference to my age."

"At least people think your younger."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Not this old business again" he looked out of the window.

Brian switched the gear and floored the highway. "40" he shuddered.

Justin grinned at him "You look good for a 40 year old people always think you only a few years older than me."

Brian moved lanes "their just saying that to be polite."

Justin whined "hey those are people I employ."

"Exactly."

"Shut up" he groaned.

Brian smiled turning the radio up.

-QAF-

Justin slammed the car door shut and let out a huge sigh. Brian stood beside him "It will be fine" Brian said putting his arm round Justin's waist.

Justin licked his lips "Easy for you to say you know these people."

Brian pecking him on the lips "just be you" he stated.

Justin kissed him back lifting his hand up to clutch at Brian's jaw line and whimpered pushing him back slighly deepening the kiss. Brian bit lightly at Justin's bottom lip for him to slip his tongue against Justin's own.

Two people stood at the door, the woman coughed into her hand.

Justin pulled away.

Brian looked towards the door "Brian Kinney still the same as ever" the woman stated.

Brian rolled his eyes "Amelia, still a pain in the arse."

The woman named Amelia smiled, she handed James a $50 dollar bill. "Thank you" James straightened the bill.

"Come in Brian and please bring your boy toy in" Amelia said turning around and opened the door wider.

Justin followed after he gave Brian a look as if to say 'I told you.' Brian smirked and trailed after Justin taking the $50 dollar bill out of James hand. "Thanks" he walked past James and into the house.

James rolled his eyes "Its going to be a long night" he sighed walking in and shutting the door.

Brian had his hand on his hip with a glass of scotch in the other hand "very quaint" he smiled looking around the living room.

"Here" Amelia handed Justin half a glass of Wine.

"Thank you" Justin took the glass and shifted to one foot.

Amelia looked at the time "Yeah well when you have 4 kids under 5 its hard to maintain a clean uncluttered house" she said, "Don't be nervous Justin."

Brian smirked over his glass "she rarely bites" he jibed.

Amelia looked over her glassess placing her hand on Justin's arm for a second "Don't worry" she said in a calm tone.

Justin coughed nervously and his posture relaxed.

Brian swallowed his drink "Justin has a little fear of meeting new people."

"Its perfectly natural I can be pretty intimidating" Amelia said truthly. She turned to Brian "James has told me, you are your own boss now?"

"For about 6 years" Brian replied "You know putting that advertising and business degree to good use" He said turning his body towards her and stood next to Justin's right.

Amelia waved him off "that's good."

"Tried to branch out but It wasn't for me" Brian stated drinking a sip from his cup.

James put his glass on the coffee table "Has Brian ever told you Justin about his college years" he said letting the statement hang in the air.

Justin shook his head "Briefly."

"Well your in a for a surprise" James stated sitting down in the armchair "Take a seat."

-QAF-

Justin laughed putting his fork down after eating a bit of his roast patato "oh you know just briefly through my second year"

"I would have never thought" Amelia stated.

"Yeah let's just say I got a bad grade for a reason"

Amelia took a gulp of her water and picked her fork back up "so you've lived a lot then, even came out with Brian in the end"

"I fought tooth and nail for him" He exclaimed.

James aligned his cuttlery next to each at the side of the plate, briefly looking over at Brian who was downing his fresh scotch. James smirked.

-QAF-

Later that evening, Brian placed his hand on Justin's knee "You were worried for nothing" He stated.

Justin sighed.

While Amelia checked the dessert and James had visited the toilet they sat next to each other on Amelia and James couch. "I know" Justin said leaning more into Brian's side "You must be so bored."

Brian shrugged tilting his head sideways with a forlorn expression on his face "I've endured it."

"This was your idea."

Brian kissed Justin brielfy on the lips, he pulled away andleant sideways to get his ringing phone out of the his pocket. "It's Lindsey" he answered the phone "Hey."

"Sorry to bother you but Gus couldn't sleep and he wants to talk to Justin."

"Yeah sure I'll pass him over" Brian took the phone away from his and handed his phone to Justin. "He's had a nightmare."

Justin took the phone and put it to his ear "Gus."

"Papa, the shadows."

"Its okay Gus" he reassured him.

Gus paused before stuttering out what he wanted to say "I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's fine Gus, are you going to tell me what it was about?"

Gus's breathing faltered.

"Its okay, if you don't think you can its okay."

Brian looked up placing his hand back on Justin's knee just as James walked back into the living room area.

Gus stuttered "I want to" he paused "I think I was in the closet back there and I was shouting out to get out but nobody came. I heard you and Dad through the door but no matter how loud I screamed you didn't find me."

"Take a deep breath in for 3 seconds and let it out for 7."

Gus did as he was told, taking in a breath of air through his nose and letting out a big breath.

"Again" Justin guided him through.

Gus let out a massive gust of air from his mouth.

"That's good Gus, I'm here."

"Can I talk to Daddy" he said quietly once his breathing got back to normal.

"Yeah" Justin handed the phone back to Brian.

"Hey Sonny boy" he said.

"When will you be back?" Gus asked.

"Soon" Brian replied "But don't worry we're see you soon, If you don't feel like going to sleep leave the light on and draw for a while."

"Okay."

Gus took a deep breath "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gus smiled on the other end "Tell Papa too."

"I will do" Brian said "we're see you soon okay."

"Yeah" Gus hung up the phone.

Brian turned his phone off and put his phone back in his pocket. He looped his arm on the back of the sofa.

"I heard" Justin tapped Brian's thigh.

James sniffed the air "Honey is that burning I smell."

Amelia whined "Yeah."

James shook his head "Everytime."

Brian stretched his other hand for the $20 dolla bill James slammed in his hand "Easy money today."

"Honestly Brian, you have no shame."

Brian folded the bill with one hand and put it in his shirt pocket. "That is one of the quality's you stick around for."

-QAF-

Justin groaned pulling away slightly from Brian's arms and yawned looking at the clock on the bedside and cralwed under the covers. A few minutes later he peeked the top of his head up to glance up at Brian.

Brian didn't wake up. He moved onto his back raising his arms above his head in the process.

Justin grabbed his phone from the bedside. He licked his lips and answered his emails. He looked at his unopened text message

' _Don't forget I have my 20 week scan at 11'_

"Crap" Justin forget that appointment, he looked behind as Brian slept. Justin got off the bed clutching his phone in his hand and walked out of the bedroom across the hall and into the study.

The calender had a big round cirlce on the 14th December.

-QAF-

Justin pulled up to the kurb, he pressed the horn.

Brian jumped in the passenger seat. He lifted his head up "warning."

Justin chuckled as he looked towards the apartment where Natalie came out.

Natalie was wrapped up warm with her long scarf round her neck and a thick coat. Natalie opened the door and shuffled in "It's cold" Natalie shivered putting her seatbelt on.

Justin indicated and pulled away from the kurb.

Natalie sat in one of the clinic chairs with Brian on her right and Justin oppisite her in another seat. "We might be able to see what sex it is?"

"Honestly Natalie I don't mind" Justin shrugged.

"I would like to see a blonde blue eyes little minature of you" Natalie smiled.

"Thank you Nat."

-QAF-

"Miss Daniels."

Natalie lifted her self up "that's me" she called putting her hand up.

Brian and Justin followed her.

The nurse handed her a gown "could you please put this on" she said, she looked over at Brian and Justin.

Natalie waved her hand "Don't worry they're gay" she shooed the nurse away.

Brian put his arm round Justin shoulders, they looked elsewhere as Natalie slipped the gown over her. The doctor walked in after knocking to make sure she was decent. "Hello there" the doctor smiled "And you are."

Justin put his hand up "Dad" he pointed at Brian "my partner."

The doctor nodded "Excellent" he turned to Natalie "I'm just going to ask a few questions while I examine you and then you can change back into your street clothes so we can do an ultrasound to see the baby."

Natalie nodded.

The doctor placed his clipboard on the side and put some hygenic clothes. He sat on the stool and lifted Natalie's gown to make sure everything is okay while asking regular questions. "Now let's check your weight" he said.

Natalie got off the table and walked over to the scales "Hop on for me" the doctor stated as he discarded the gloves in a bin.

Natalie stepped on the scales.

"58.2KG" The doctor wrote on the notepad and putting the pen on top of the paper. "If you could change we can see if we can look at the baby."

Natalie got off the scales as the doctor left shutting the doors behind him. She got changed into her maternity black jeans and wool jumper "So thoughts" she asked Justin once she had gotten dressed and sat back down on the table.

"Apprehensive."

Natalie nodded "Don't worry."

The doctor returned "Okay then Miss Daniels lay down on the bed" he directed her and retrieved the jelly for the ultrasound. He turned towards the bed and sat on the stall, wheeling the scanning machine over "Let's take a look" he stated.

Natalie lifted her shirt stopping just under her bra.

The doctor wiped her small raised abdomen, he squirted some jelly just above her belly button. He picked the doppler from the side of the machine wiping that aswell before pressing it down over the jelly to spread it around.

He switched the button for the baby heartbeat to echo round the room, the baby heartbeat beat 167 beat per minute. Justin raised an eyebrow as the doctor glided the doppler over her stomach. A black and white sepia picture showed on the machine.

"By the looks of it" the doctor paused staring at the screen "You've got yourself a girl"

Justin licked his lips and grinned over at Brian "I told you it was a girl" he said smugly.

Brian dismissed his smugness.

Natalie glanced at the screen and smiled.

"And there he is aswell"

"What" Brian stuttered.

Justin raised an eyebrow "you told just told us the baby was a girl."

"The first baby" Natalie stated smirking.

Justin took his wallet from the back of his jeans "I only wanted one baby why is there an extra hitchhiker" he pulled out the previous scan from the wallet and squinted at it. "I can clearly see only one" he said waving it.

Brian took Justin's wrist and looked at the photo. He blinked before looking up at Natalie. "You know."

Natalie nodded "Well twins do run in my family and I did have twins myself" she pointed out. "I thought you would have seen it."

The doctor looked between Natalie and the guys "It was confimed at your last check up."

Natalie giggled.

-QAF-

Justin glanced at the new scan in his hand.

Brian drove the car beside him. "I can't believe Natalie was this sneaky."

"I'm still in the car Brian" Natalie said waving at him.

Justin pouted "for someone that I couldn't get them to think about marriage your awfully calm about having two babies."

Brian shrugged turning up to Ted's driveway.

Justin looked back at the picture "twins" he grinned.

"He's gone" Natalie said.

Brian laughed turning off the engine "I'll be back" he said. "I'll leave blondie with you" he looked over his shoulder in case of a car and got out shutting the door behind him.

Natalie uncliped her seatbelt and leant her chin on the front seat "Are you okay?" she asked Justin.

Justin blinked at the scan and looked up "there's going to be two" he said waving the scan.

Natalie pursed her lips as she watched Justin figure out what to say next.

Justin put his hands in his lap and looked over at Brian back as he knocked on Ted's door. "Why am I the one that's freaking out? This isn't me" he paused "I worked for a year to get Brian interested in Babies."

"Justin, this is your first baby. Your going to freak out" Natalie explained.

Justin sighed.

"Papa" Gus called as he bounded down the steps and look left and right before crossing.

Natalie sat back "Don't worry Justin, you'll do fine."

Justin smiled at Gus as he ran upto the car so he could hop in the back of the car.

Gus hugged Justin round the neck.

"Did you have fun?" Justin asked.

"Yeah we had Pizza and then we watched movies all night" Gus giggled jumping up and down on the edge of the seat.

"No way" Justin said.

Gus nodded "Uh Huh" he grinned, "Mom let me decide a film and then Freddie had his turn."

"I'm so jealous!"


	9. Episode 9

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 9

Michael stared at the ceiling as he listened to Ben wash up in the bathroom. He licked his lips and moved to his side with his hand under his ear "I haven't told you something" he called.

Ben poked his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth "Huh." he raised an eyebrow uncharacterisically.

"Finish what your doing!" he waved him away.

Ben took the toothbrush out "Is it about" he raised both eyebrows.

Michael shook his head "Don't worry it wasn't about my appointment at the hospital."

Ben went back into the bathroom. Michael moved back onto his back staring at the ceiling. A few moments later Ben walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed to remove his socks. He lifted the covers to get in "So what has you so worried?" He asked.

Michael moved onto his side holding his head "I had JR's parents evening last week?"

"Where was I?"

"You were with Hunter" Michael said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ben asked. "Why did you not tell me?"

Michael closed his eyes briefly to think. "I didn't want her to be embarassed! I wanted her first Parent meeting to be simple. I know your your dad as much as I am but I thought it was best for the first time! Do you understand right?"

Ben was silent.

"Right?" Michael asked. He sat up crossing his legs "Ben talk to me!"

Ben shrugged "If you think that was best than I'm okay with it Michael."

"Really?"

"At the end of the day your JR'S biological Dad." Ben kissed him on the lips "What is it that you need to tell me?"

Micael let out a deep breath "JR will get kicked out of school if she dosn't stop bullying people." Michael looked over at Ben's reaction.

Ben paused for a second before nodding. "Wow, I didn't expect that!"

"Did you think she was doing badly in her school work?"

Ben pondered "Yeah a little bit! But this is much worst!"

Michael covered his face "I was bullied a lot as a kid and knowing that my daughter is a bully I just can't imagine. How can I get her to understand."

Ben thought for a moment with his fingers covering his mouth "If we both tackle the problem. What we will do is set some ground rules for her to abide by in regards to how to treat other people."

"We could see why she does it so we can find some solutions on how to resolve it." Michael let out a deep breath.

"Shall we do it in the morning?"

Michael nodded "At breakfast."

Ben kissed him on the cheek "Are you okay?"

Michael shook his head and frowned "Not really, This information didn't come at the right moment."

"I know, near Christmas is the worst!"

"We have to look at the present situation and then decide how to go from there."

-QAF-

Calvin boxed his books away and secured them with tape. He wrote 'Books' on the side and bent down to get another empty box. He turned to the bookshelf and stacked the books inside the box.

A knock on the door interupted his packing. He stepped over an empty box and walked down the hall to the door shutting the study door behind him. He scratched the back of his head and opened the door once he reached.

Calvin smiled at the couple on the other side "Hello" he smiled "Can I help?"

The man held out his hand "I'm Eric Beechum, This is the last known address for Emmett Honeyutt. Do you know where he is?"

"He's still lives here" Calvin stated "Are you a friend of his?"

Emmett stood at the top of the stairs "Calvin I sort of broke the shelf, could you?"

Calvin nodded and walked up the stairs.

Emmett moved sideways "Thank you" he said. Calvin nodded and walked past him. Emmett looked back at the man and the woman at the doorway "I'm Emmett can I ask how you know me" he stated walking down the stairs.

"My name is Eric and this is my sister Esmay" Eric introduced the younger girl beside him. "We're your sisters kids"

"Lucy Honeycutt but I suppose she goes by a different name now"

Eric nodded "Beechum"

Esmay the girl beside him took a step forward "We just want to talk?"

"You need to leave" Emmett said walking to the front door "I have no contact with none of my family after they threw me out when I was 16 and that will continue."

Esmay put her hand out "My brother has no one else to go to. Please, your the only one that can only understand my brother."

"Even If I did understand you need to leave."

"Just give me at least ten minutes of your time."

Emmett debated it for a second. "Shut the door your letting the cold out."

Esmay looked at Eric and shut the door behind them.

Emmett walked into the kitchen. He poked his head out "You just going to stand at the doorway all afternoon"

Eric shook his head "No" he whispered hitching his bag more onto his shoulder.

Esmay bit her bottom lip "You wanted to come here"

Eric licked his lips and tentatively walked into the kitchen where Emmett stood by the kettle "You want some tea?" Emmett asked.

Eric nodded.

Emmett placed the mug infront of them "Does your Mother know your here?"

Esmay leant back in her seat "She knows where Eric is? On the street where she put him?"

"Es" Eric warned.

Emmett flitted his eyes towards Calvin who stood in the doorway. "I'm just popping out for a bit Em" Calvin pointed out towards the car. Emmett nodded and looked back at the two young oppsite. "I see throwing out the queer of the family is a common theme." Emmett jibed.

Eric shrugged "I've always been told about the Uncle I never saw one picture of."

Emmett intertwined his fingers together on the table "Yeah That's the other thing they did was burn all the pictures."

"Even the one before you came out!" Esmay asked.

Emmett nodded. "So how did you even know where I went all those years ago?"

"Mother saw you on TV. And she made a off-handed comment and that's how I knew."

Emmett grinned "Which episode did she see me on."

"Kissing the footballer" Esmay said.

Emmett laughed. "One of my good ones" he smirked.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unnounced and near christmas." Eric continued "But I don't have anywhere else to go!" Eric took a deep breath "All I wanted was to get to know you before I go to Grad school next year! I don't need money or a place to sleep at all, I'm working and traveling before I go to Yale and this is just a stop on the way! Esmay wanted to come with me, she's on winter break at the moment"

Emmett looked over at Esmay "How old are both of you?"

"I'm 22 and Esmay is 19, she's studying in Illinois to be a vet." Eric pointed to him and then to Esmay.

"I'm in the midst of moving, I'm not sure what help I can give you!"

Esmay released her lip from where she was biting on it. "We're not asking for anything Its just Eric wants to be able to know he will have family beside's me."

Emmett crossed his arms and sat back in the chair "If you help me to move, You can sleep on my sofa at my new place. Its a good thing I'm moving to Chicago at the beginning of the year."

"I can't even!" Eric exclaimed.

Emmet nodded "I'm not used to having blood related family. I'm sure in the meantime you can meet the people that I consider family."

"It be great to know" Esmay said. "We were barely able to mention mom having a brother."

-QAF-

Ben looked over at Michael as he leant against the counter by the sink. Michael nodded his head towards Jenny-Rebecca as she ate her cereal.

Ben licked his lips as she pushed his coffee mug forward.

Michael looked towards the ceiling to take a calming breath before moving around the table. "Have you finished JR?"

JR looked up from her cereal and nodded.

Michael sat down beside Ben. "Jenny Rebecca!" he started. She looked between Ben and Michael with a raised eyebrow. "I think its time to talk about School."

Ben leant on the table crossing his arms. "Lets start with why?"

Jenny Rebecca looked under from under her lashes.

-QAF-

Gus stood in the doorway, he watched Justin standing infront of the babies large wall.

Justin lifted his spray gun covering the whole side wall with a pastal green color, he turned to Gus. "Hey buddy" he said removing the paint mask "You finished your Lunch?"

Gus nodded "Yeah."

Justin put the gun on the work bench. "I needed a break from using the computer" he stated. "What do you need?" he asked.

Gus stroked a pattern into the wood "Can we go out?"

"Have you a specific destination in mind?"

"Can we get a christmas present for Dad."

"Yeah sure" Justin stated "Let me finish this wall and then we're go out okay?"

"Okay" Gus smiled and skipped across the landing to his own room.

Justin smiled and put the mask back over his face, he picked the gun up and continued.

-QAF-

Brian tightened his tie. He was making sure that the easal holding his campaign boards were in the right place. He took a step back and admired the placement. Cynthia knocked on the door, Brian looked up "Have they arrived?"

Cynthia nodded "Yeah Ted is accompanying them to the Break room to get refreshments."

"Good" Brian put his hand in his pocket and looked at the time "guide them in about 10 minutes"

"Sure I will do" Cynthia disapeared.

Brian took his phone from his jacket pocket.

Ted stood beside Cynthia as they stood in the doorway next together "Have you an idea who these people are?"

Cynthia shook his head "No Idea" she crossed her arms "Do you have an idea why we have to stay out of the meeting?" she asked.

Ted leaned on the doorway "it seems there is something he needs to discuss with men in expensive suits. You don't think he has cancer again do you?"

"No" Cynthia stated "There is no holes in his schedule to show anything" she stated.

Ted sighed "Brian is always a mystery."

Cynthia nodded "That's why I like working here." She put her hands beside her "I will escort them to the room."

Ted nodded.

-QAF-

Michael stared at the table top with his mouth a little bit open. "Did that just happan?"

Ben nodded.

Michael looked over his shoulder. "She thinks its normal" He stuttered glancing back at the table. "I thought it was just Gus, Mel bullied our daughter too. Now she thinks that's how we show affection."

Ben frowned "I think we need to give it some time for JR to let the talk sink in before talking any more about what happened back in Canada."

Michal crossed his arms on the table and placed his head down. "I'm failing more than I thought I was."

Ben placed his hand on the back of Michael's neck and soothed his hair at the nape of the neck.

-QAF-

Lindsey waved at the front desk as she walked into Kinetic "Hi Ted" she waved leaning in the doorway of his office.

"Lindsey, what brings to my neck of the woods?"

Lindsey smiled and walked into the office "Are you and Blake doing anything nice?"

Ted leaned back in his seat "Once I leave here at 3, We're driving down to Philadelphia and staying near Ridley Creek Park."

"Ooh nice!"

"It was Blake's idea" Ted shrugged. "Its Freddie's first christmas with just us."

Lindsey leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek "You seem to be a natural at looking after kids!" she praised him.

Ted shrugged "How are you feeling?"

Lindsey shrugged "I don't know this is the first christmas without Mel" she looked at the floor. "Well the first one I was awake for" she pursed her lips.

"Have you visited it?"

Lindsey looked up "Yeah" she choked.

Ted looked at the desk "It was hard at first." he stated.

Lindsey smiled "It wasn't that hard as I thought it was" she said quietly.

Ted coughed "When she died I couldn't see the side she had been" he paused. He grimaced "I couldn't see the Mel that I had known for so long with the Melanie she was when she was doing those things to Gus." He licked his lips.

Lindsey let out a deep sigh clencing her lips together. "I think it wasn't that hard because I couldn't remember the years we spent in Toronto and all the struggles we had encountered by moving there" she explained. "All the memories I had of Melanie was the time we had spent in pittsburgh."

Ted nodded "I think sometimes," he paused "I would have wished you had never moved there"

"Sometimes I do too" she said truthfully.

Ted shook his head "Wow that got depressing fast"

Lindsey nodded as she looked at the floor.

"Are you going to lunch with Brian?"

Lindsey nodded "he said he had a meeting first though."

Ted pushed back away from his desk and stood to pick some document from the printer "Yeah he should be finished soon."

"We're going to lunch and then some shopping" Lindsey stated.

Ted sat back down at his desk "I've finished all of ours last week" he said "Why do people leave it last minute."

"We can't be all organised like you Ted" she smiled.

"I'm not saying you can" he smiled.

Lindsey put her bag onto the floor by her feet "Gus says Freddie likes books so I bought him a couple of books, I wasn't sure what to get him."

Ted waved her off "that's fine Lindz" he said. "He makes me read to him every night. Sometimes its the same old book."

"I'm surprised you don't know it by heart by now, I could recite every word of 'The little lamb' by the time Gus was 3."

"Oo" Ted shook his head "Its a different story everyday but the same every week."

"Sorry to break your shared Kiddie stories!"

Lindsey looked over her shoulder "Bri, you finished?"

"All done." Brian had his hands in his coat pocket where it was button up to his chin, he wore his black beanie and scarf. "Don't you have somewhere to be Theodore?"

Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Go home."

"I need to file this first, and you need to sign!" he waved a piece of a paper he got out of the printer earlier.

Brian took the pen from him, scanning the document before signing on the dotted line. "Now file it and go home" he stated. Putting his hands back in his pocket he turned to leave.

Lindsey tapped Ted on the arm. "Have fun!" she waved and followed him.

-QAF-

Gus had his hands in his pockets as he and Justin were in a photoprinting business. "That one" he said pointing at the screen at the far side of the entrance. Gus squinted his eyes and moved down the selection on the screen. He pressed onto a font size changing it to an easier looking one and then he looked at the selection for any other stickers he could put on the newly created photo.

Gus leaned forward to see the small print on the top of the screen for the price. He smiled thinking about how much money he had saved and if it was enough to buy this type of present.

"All done?"

Gus bit onto his bottom lip "Now I am" he stepped back from the computer and typed his name into the saved box. He leaned at the counter as Justin confirmed for the order. Gus could imagine the face on his Dad's face when he would open his christmas gift, with what money Gus had from completing chores he could think of a great present.

Justin put his wallet back into his pants pockets making sure Gus wouldn't see him paying for the present instead. He smiled at the woman at the counter "Come on Gus" he held out his hand.

Gus took his hand as they exited the shop "Are we going home now?"

"Is there anything else you want to look?" Justin asked "Or do you think you would want to go to the Ice Cream place across the mall."

"Can we?"

Justin smiled "yeah lets go."

Gus grinned up at him "Can I have 2 scoops?"

"I don't see why not."

Gus jumped up and down. They walked across the bridge to the other side of the large mall and walked into the Parlor. He run upto the shop counter and looked down at the all the flavors.

"Gus stay with me" Justin warned.

"Sorry Papa but I can't wait" he smiled licking his lips.

Justin greeted one of the staff.

"What can I get you?"

Gus looked up "Hi" he greeted him "two scoops of Strawberry cheesecake"

"Sure can do" the staff stated and racked the price for two scoops "Anything else?" he asked.

"Just that" Justin stated getting his wallet out and handed the staff the money for the order.

Gus put his hands behind his back "Thank you"

"Your welcome, Please enjoy."

They moved off to the side. Gus leaned more into Justin's side resting his cheek to his hip. He waited for the Ice cream to be put into a small pot, the waiter handed it over to him "Here you go"

Gus smiled and picked a small splastic spoon from the pot.

Justin put his hand on Gus shoulder and moved him to the small table against the wall of the shop. They sat down, Justin glanced at his phone while Gus ate all the Ice Cream. Gus smiled up at Justin.

"Come here" Justin said wiping a smudge of Ice Cream from the corner of Gus's mouth.

"Papa" Gus whined swatting his hand.

"Don't worry nobody saw"

Gus sighed "Ah Jeez" he exclaimed.

Justin grinned "If you didn't get so messy."

Gus licked the spoon as he finished "Momma always said it was how you enjoyed something."

Justin nodded "My Mom said the exact same thing."

"Really."

"Yeah" he replied "We have one more shop to go into and then we can go home okay."

Gus hopped off the seat "Can I pick something for the twins?"

Justin took his hand "Yeah sure" he said "Let's go."

Gus clutched his hand, as they waked out of the shop through the mall "Papa, What are they going to be called?"

"Your Dad and I haven't decided"

"Does she have to have a girly name?"

"No I don't suppose she has to."

"I hate my name."

"Everybody hates their name" Justin stated stepping onto the esculator "People used to call me Justine."

"That's mean" Gus stated "People used to call me Gloop because of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Kids are mean" Justin stated as they stepped off the esculator "Do you like any names?"

Gus shrugged.

"You do know" Justin said "Go on tell me."

"Astoria" Gus looked up "Edward."

"What other names have you thought of?" he asked.

Gus shrugged "Reid for a girl."

"How long have you been thinking about names?" Justin asked.

"Always"

Justin shook his head "Come on, lets have a look"

Gus let go of Justin's hand and skipped into the baby store.

-QAF-

Music from Brian's radio was low in the background as they had finished lunch and were on the way into town. Lindsey bobbed her head to the music "What has you in a good mood?" Brian asked.

Lindsey grinned "I wanted to wait until I knew more but I'm going back to college."

"What the fuck for?" he asked as he put his blinker on.

Lindsey clapped her hands together "I'm going to get a refresher course and I'll be teaching art in Hospital's" she stated.

"How long were you gonna wait to tell us?"

Lindsey shrugged "When I felt like telling you really" she stated. "I already have a offer in a hospital nearby."

"If that's what you want then nobody can fucking stop you" Brian said.

Lindsey leaned on her door "I'm getting a bit bored being at home on my own."

"Why didn't you say something"

Lindsey shrugged "Everybody has their own life, I don't know."

"Bullshit Lindsey" Brian cursed. "Your just punishing yourself after what you did to Melanie."

Lindsey shook her head "I don't think you have the fucking right to say that to me. I commited a goddamn felony, forgering Mel's signature to give me a fucking out of looking after my own son" she fumed. "I was fucking selfish and no matter how many times people tell me I'm not I have this weight on my shoulders."

"You need to get over yourself" Brian switched the radio off. "You did what you thought was the right thing at the time. No matter how many times you tell me it wasn't and it was for your selfish reasons, you made the right decision because Gus is where he needs to be." Brian clenched his lips together "I said I was sorry in making you be in that situation but I would do it all over again because nothing is more important then Gus's welfare."

Brian let a long sigh turning the radio back on. "Now If you want to continue being the only one with this weight on your shoulders than your more selfish than I thought" he turned the radio up.


	10. Episode 10

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 10

AN: As you may know from my last update one of my neighbors did unexpectedly pass away so I attended the funeral.

I did promise I would update with the new chapter sometime before Christmas in keeping with the same festive episodes of the story however time got away with me what with the issues with Work and I was saving money for my concerts which have already passed. I completely forget but I have completed half of episode 11 and finished Episode 12 so those won't be long.

I hope you enjoy the new update thank you for not badgering me but on with the episode.

-QAF-

There was a small knock on the door. Brian looked up at the door of his office.

Gus peeked his head through the crack of the door.

Brian smiled nodding his head "you can't stand there all day."

Gus's eyes widened and he pushed the door wider. Running and lauching himself at him.

Brian held him "I thought you were asleep?"

Gus grinned "I pretended" he leant his head by Brian's open arm.

"You know that is a bad thing to do Sonny boy."

"Do I have to stay with Mom tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid so" he said. "You only have to spend christmas eve with your mom and then we're be back together again okay."

Gus let out a big breath "I just miss you that's all" he stated tucking his chin in.

Brian licked his lips "We've got Christmas and Boxing day with us before Me and Justin leave." He explained "And we're be together before you go back school."

Gus looked down at his lap "I have to make the most of spending time with you."

Brian moved Gus's hair away from his face "Gus, your at the age for me to tell you the truth. There is going to be times when Me and Justin won't be able to give you the attention you deserve when the twins get here but we won't love you any less."

Gus glanced up under his lashes "I know but your going to be busy."

"Babies are a lot of work, they need things they can't do themselves so we have to watch them 24/7. We will need their Big brother to help."

Gus smiled "I can't wait."

Brian smiled kissing Gus on the cheek "this is a tiny secret but I can't wait either."

"Can I see the picture again?" He asked.

Brian rolled his eyes and nudged him to get off so he could get his wallet from his back pocket. He took the scan picture and handed it to Gus stretched out hands. "Can you see?"

Gus's eyes widened as he twisted the picture round a couple of times. "I can't see, it looks like blobs" he exclaimed sitting back on his knee.

Brian laughed holding onto Gus wrist and used his other hand to point out the head of the first baby "That's the girl" he said and pointed to an arm "That's the boy" he explained.

Gus giggled.

Brian took the photo back and put it upside down "Yeah that was the girl's arm" he moved it a little more.

Gus held his head on his forehead.

Brian frowned "There's the head for the boy."

Gus held onto the other side of the picture "Daddy can we name her Augustina?"

Brian screwed his nose up "No flowers, places or names that sound like yours"

Gus giggled. "Justina" he exclaimed.

Brian shook his head.

"I got a good one" Gus said all serious "Brianna" he said his face breaking out in a big grin.

Brian laughed out loud as he changed his name into a girl.

Gus eyes widened "You love it don't you Daddy" he grinned.

Brian shook his head "Yeah Sonny boy." He let out a large sigh "Now its time for you to actually go to bed this time."

Gus whined "Daddy." He slipped off Brian's lap and hunched over.

Brian smiled standing up from the chair and following Gus out of his office.

-QAF-

"That is the last box" Emmett sighed as he slumped on the sofa in the middle of the room. "And just in the nick of time before Christmas Eve" He let out a huge sigh and looked out of the morning sun.

"I've taken the boxes of books upstairs in the study." Eric said as he entered the entrance to the sitting room.

Calvin closed the front door behind him "Well lets rest for an hour and then we're head back to Pittsburgh" He sighed as he leant on the doorway. "Have you heard from your sister?" Calvin asked.

Eric leant himself on the wall and shook his head "No not since last night, she texted me to say she got into Hazlehurst."

"I'm sure she's fine." Emmett reassured him.

Eric looked at the floor "I hope she's able to make an excuse about where she's been. I don't want her to be in trouble too." He stated looking up.

Emmett tapped his hand "She can hold her own!"

Eric nodded "Sometimes she feels like she's older than me."

"Girls develop faster than boys in the mature department" Calvin stated.

Emmett rolled his eyes "Alright Daddy, enough with the kid trivia" he said waving his arms at him to get him to move down the hall.

Eric smiled.

Emmett looked back as he had his hands on Calvin's shoulders as they walked down into the kitchen area.

-QAF-

Justin indicated right, he paused just as he got to a beltway. He turned into the first right "I won't be able to call you 'little man' now your that turning 11 in the next couple of weeks."

Gus grinned widely "I'll always be little man, Justin" he stated.

Justin looked in the side mirror "are you sure you don't want a party?"

Gus shook his head "No Papa" he stated "I just want to spend time with you and Daddy."

Justin looked into the rear view mirror "You do know that just because the new baby is coming it dosen't mean me and Dad won't spend time with you."

"Daddy has explained to me." Gus lifted his chin "Jeffrey at school told me that babies need lots of looking after so if your getting two babies that means you need to stop spending time with me so much so you can care for them."

Justin smiled "Your very smart."

Gus nodded "Of course."

Justin rolled his eyes "very confident" he stated as he pulled into a small street "Just like your father."

Gus nodded "Exactly."

Justin grinned "Well you have fun with your Mom and we're see you tomorrow okay" He put the brake on.

Gus nodded grabbing his bag from the seat beside him "love you Papa" he kissed Justin on the cheek and opened the door.

-QAF-

Brian laid on his back on the bed with his hand at the back of his head. Justin took his top off as he walked into the room and dumped it at the bottom of the bed and crawled up to him "I just dropped Gus off and now I'm all yours" he stated straddling Brian's hips.

Brian smiled resting his hand on Justin's leg as he leaned forward with his hands on either side of Brian's head "I wonder what we could do with the rest of the day?"

Justin smiled resting his body on his and leaning down to kiss him on the lips grinding his body down into Brian's "I think we'll think of something."

Brain licked his lips and pulled Justin to him with his hand on his backside.

-QAF-

Emmett pushed open the diner door "I'm so tired!" he slumped as held the door open for Eric and Calvin.

"Hey Stranger" Deb called from behind the counter "And who is this handsome kid" She pointed at Eric.

Emmett put his hands on Eric's shoulder "Eric this my Mother for all intents and purposes. Deb meet my Nephew Eric."

"Nephew!" She screeched.

Eric winced sticking one of his fingers in his ear. "Is she always this loud?" he whispered to emmett.

Emmett laughed out loud "I'm afraid so!" he replied. "Deb tone it down a notch. Eric is staying with me and Calvin for a while before he goes off to College." he explained "Hope you don't mind an extra place setting tomorrow?"

Deb waved her hand "Ted, Blake and Freddie won't be here anyway he can have their plate." She stood infront of Eric "As a welcome to the gang I will give you anything on the menu."

Eric looked over at Emmett and back to Deb "There's no need, I had a large lunch!"

"I wasn't giving you a choice boy" Debbie said walking back round the counter "I'm getting you the Steak, chips, Egg, and everything bad." She pointed and wrote on the paper and handed through the kitchen.

Eric looked over at Emmett. "You'll get used to her" Emmett stated.

"She reminds me of my mother" Eric whispered sitting down at the seat at the counter.

Emmett smiled sitting next to him. "Did Ted say why they weren't coming tomorrow?" he asked.

Deb poured some orange juice in a glass and handed one to Eric and Emmett. "Blake surprised Ted with a visit from his Mother."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "The last time Ted saw her was when he had took Blake to her house a couple of months ago. Why has she only contacting him now?"

Deb shrugged "I'm not sure, thats all I was told."

Emmett sighed "This is what I'm going to miss when I'm not here, all the little sordid details about everybody else's lives."

Deb raised an eyebrow "you still haven't divulged exactly where your moving to! Keeping us in the dark all this time. Are you moving you across the Atlantic or what" Debbie exclaimed walking over to the kitchen and picked up an order sliding it across the counter at Eric.

"Don't go too overboard Deb, I will tell you all soon." Emmett rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

Eric looked up and smiled "Thank you."

Debbie smacked her lips. "My pleasure boy, So tell me what are you studying?" she asked.

Eric swallowed a chip "I'm getting my Doctarate in anthropology. Basically means I'm studying in Bones and Forensic science"

"Smart boy! No ambitions to become an officer?"

Eric cut his steak in little bits "I'm not very good with living people so I thought studying the dead seemed to be the next best thing."

"Not a social butterfly then" Debbie asked, "Like your uncle"

Eric shrugged "Not really, I'm not very good with talking with people my own age and I'm not very coordinated with me my feet."

Debbie laughed "I don't think Emmett is really, you should see him dance."

Eric smiled "I have," Emmett looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Eric finished chewing "You were washing the dishes on Tuesday" he stated.

"Dancing is not your thing?" Emmett asked.

Eric shook his head franticly "the first time I went to a club I accidently kicked my date in the shin." he said dryly.

Debbie chuckled "you only tried it that time didn't you go back?"

Eric took a sip of his juice "another 2 times after that but I tripped and broke my wrist in 2 places" He dipped his chip in his yoke "So I steer clear of clubs, bars and anything with Music in the background."

Debbie shook her head in disbelief "a walking diasaster."

"Pretty much" He finished the last of his steak and chips.

Debbie leaned on the counter "so smart, clumsy and handsome, are you sure Emmett is your uncle!" she exclaimed giving him desert.

"Hey" Emmett cried indignantly.

Eric smiled looking at the floor briefly "I'm sure!"

Emmett put his arm round Eric "Trust me he's 100% my nephew." Debbie grinned as she looked at what he was doing.

Eric looked up from his doughnut that he cut into pieces with the side of the fork. "What?"

Deb shook her head in disbelief.

Emmett kissed Eric on the cheek "Its so good to have certain things in common"

Eric wiped his face "I know I like guys but really."

-QAF-

Justin slammed his body to the bed and groaned, lifting his arms above his head he gave a big stretch. Justin shivered from the chill in the room, he moved to lay into Brian's side from where he was laying down on his back with his arm behind his head.

"How did the meeting go the other day?" Justin asked "I never asked."

Brian blinked "The contract has been looked over and I have sent it to my lawyer to look over before agreeing to anything."

"So you'll know in the next couple of weeks?"

"Yeah" Brian pushed himself up and leaned against the bedframe "I'm still debating about who to transfer."

"Have you talked to them?" Justin asked using his hand to lifted himself up.

"I haven't got round to it" Brian stated putting his arm round Justin's shoulders as they leaned into each other.

Justin rested his head against Brian's chest "You have time to decide."

"Who would want to move all the way over to North Carolina."

Justin pursed his lips "Which top supervisor is suitable to head a branch?"

"Maslow has been with me from the start after Cynthia."

"What about Cynthia? Dosn't she have reletives in Charlotte?"

"Only her Mother now."

"The only option you have is talk to Cynthia and Ted before you make any decisions first! Cynthia especially." Justin looked up.

Brian smirked leaning down and kissed him on the lips. "You know what this means right?"

Justin shook his head.

"If I don't choose Cyn I would need to be away from here for months on end."

Justin squinted his eyes at his husband "you have to give her the job then cause I'm not taking care of Gus and twins on my own. There will be hell to pay!" he warned.

"I may like it."

Justin squinted his eyes grabbing at Brian's nipple with his finger and forefinger "Trust me, sleeping in the other room and having blue balls for weeks." Brian tapped at his hand. Justin released him.

"I'm forewarned. "Brian rubbed at his chest "I know what your like tired and cranky."

Justin lightly punched him in the stomach "Don't you forget it!"

"Spousal abuse" Brian cried.

Justin gritted his teeth "I'll show you spousal abuse!" he exclaimed. He shot up from Brian's arms swinging one leg over Brian's lap sittting on his thighs. "I know your weak spots" he stated hovering his hand under the bottom of Brian's foot.

Brian grunted as Justin sat on him. curling his feet away from Justin as he lightly trailed his finger along the heel of his foot. "I concede" he squirmed trying to get his feet away from Justin.

"So easy with the threat of no access to my arse" Justin stated.

Brian grabbed Justin's hand that was near his foot and flipped them over. Brian trapped Justin's body under him. He placed his arms by the side of Justin's head "you'll be the first one to cave" he stated.

Justin grunted trying to free himself. "Brian your bony hip is digging."

Brian laughed "You should know by now that ain't my hip!" he said pressing his lower body down.

Justin groaned raising his arms round Brian's neck.

-QAF-

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm getting older Mumma I don't get excited."

"Okay, are you pumped for Christmas?" she rephrased the question.

Gus giggled "Yeah pumped up Mumma" he jumped up and down on the sofa.

Lindsey laughed and stroked Gus hair "Come one tell me Gus. What did you get for your Dad?" she asked hugging him round the shoulders as he stopped bouncing.

Gus put his index finger to his lips and shh "Its a secret" he whispered.

Lindsey smiled glancing at the clock on the wall and took a deep breath "the faster you go to sleep the faster you can wake up."

Gus slid off the sofa "Do I have to?"

Lindsey got off the sofa and stood by the arm. "Come on" she said.

Gus pouted and followed Lindsey through her apartment living room and down the hall to his own bedroom where he stays occasionally. Lindsey turned the lampshade on and pulled back Gus's covers and walked back to the light switch by the door "into bed with you" she said waving her hand to the bed.

Gus walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach "Night Mumma."

Lindsey turned the light off "night."

Sitting down with a glass of wine and board of cheese Lindsey watched the ending credits of her movie. She switched the movie off and took out the DVD, she looked over the sofa at the corridor. Gus's main light was on.

Lindsey leaned forward and put the glass on the coffee table. She opened the door a slight crack and peered round.

Gus was lying on his stomach on the bed with his head held up by one of his hands. Using his fingertip to smudge the pencil on the paper. He growled and switched the pencil round for the rubber on the other end to get rid of the line at the top.

Lindsey coughed.

Gus jumped and covered the paper and laid down with his head in his pillow.

Lindsey smiled and opened the door wider. "Hey what you up to?"

Gus opened one of his eyes and moved onto his side "I couldn't finish it" he groaned.

Lindsey walked over to the side of the bed.

Gus moved the picture and sat up crossing his legs, he handed the drawing pad to her. "I had the outline but I keep getting the shading wrong"

Lindsey tapped his knee for him to move a bit. She sat down once she had space "Gus this is"

Gus leaned his head on his hand "You like it?"

"Its beautiful"

Gus shrugged "Its not great. Its your Christmas present, after getting Daddy something I thought you having something I made you would love it."

Lindsey smiled "Its okay as it is?" she said.

"Really?"

Lindsey nodded "I love it" she smiled.

Gus played with the end of his trousers "Its not your only present though so you can have it now."

"Thank you" she kissed his forehead "Now go to asleep" he said pointing at the bed and standing up.

Gus moved back up the bed laying on his back and got into bed. "Mumma" he called.

Lindsey paused on the light switch "Yes Gus!"

Gus let out a sigh "Nothing."

Lindsey nodded "Okay, Night baby." She switched the big light off and shut the door behind her. She leant her back to his door and admired the picture fondly.


	11. Episode 11

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 11

Gus shuffled down into the covers escaping from the light. He pushed the covers away quickly after realising what day it was. He jumped from the bed and kneeled down to reach under his bed.

He looked at the time and uncrouched from his position "Momma!" he called.

Lindsey stired lifting the covers and sat up on the bed with her legs on the side. She sighed and grabbed at her robe at the end of her bed.

Gus tiptoed down the hall towards his Mothers room clutching a wrapped present to his chest. He got to the end of the hall just as Lindsey came through the door. "Momma, Its Christmas!" he explained.

Lindsey hugged him round his shoudlers. "Lets get breakfast first and then we're open your presents alright!"

Gus nodded as he turned round and ran down to the living room and kneeled by the tree to put his present for Lindsey by the tree. He stood up and skipped to the kitchen area and sat at the table.

Lindsey had all the ingreedients out of the fridge and reached up to retrieve a mixing bowl.

Gus wriggled on his seat "What we having?"

Lindsey mixed Eggs in the bowl until fluffy "Waffles!"

Gus jumped up and down "Yay!"

Lindey beat flour, Milk, Baking bowder and powdered sugar together.

"Can we have bacon?"

"Can you check for me?" Lindsey replied. "Check in the drawer of the fridge."

Gus slipped off the chair and walked over to the fridge and opened it wide. He pulled the drawer wide and jiggled.

Lindsey heated up the waffle machine while she placed a pan on the hob, adding some oil and heated it up. "Do you want to do this part?"

Gus nodded his head furiously.

Lindsey gestered with her head "bring a chair up" she stated. Spraying some oil on the waffle grids and poured some batter evenly on both sides and closing it. She lit up a match lighting the pan.

Gus pushed a stool up and ripped open the packet of bacon. He waited for the oil to become transparent before placing a couple of streaks in the pan. "I can't wait to give Daddy his present!"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Gus smirked "No."

Lindsey faked gasp "Mean son of mine."

Gus giggled picked up the tongs to flip the bacon round "How would you like your bacon Mom?" he asked.

"Give it another few minutes" she replied. leaning forward on the counter "Gus." He glanced up and went back to looking intenly at the bubbling oil. Lindsey licked her lip "I'm sorry I took you there."

"Ooh Blueberries" Gus scampered of the chair and threw the fridge door wide open. He stared at the blueberries in the Tuperware and gulped. He remembered the lines of tombstones spreading through out the open field next to the church. He closed his eyes discreetly wipping the tear from his cheek. He took a deep breath and gripped a hold of the tupperware. "We got to have something healthy" he grinned shutting the fridge door.

Lindsey nodded "We don't want your Daddy groaning at me."

Gus rolled his eyes, "I'm a growing boy."

The waffle iron automaticly turned off Lindsey switched the frying pan off and unclipped the waffle iron to open, "take a seat."

Lindsey poured some syrup on top of the bacon and waffles. She watched Gus pour Blueberries on the side of the plate.

Gus looked up "If you take me to that place again I'll tell Daddy" He stated talking through his teeth.

Lindsey stared down at the child she used to call her 'baby lambskin' and see the face of Brian Kinney staring up at her. "I promise." She blinked leaning away from the counter and started to clean up. She put the dirty pans in the basin and leaned forward.

Gus licked his fork after finishing his last bit of Waffle he pushed the plate away "Can we open presents now?"

Lindsey let out a breath and pushed herself off the basin and looked over her shouler "Yeah."

Gus grinned bouncing off the stool and skipped out of the kitchen.

Lindsey moved her hair away from his face "I'll be in a second." She reached over to grab Gus plate and slid it in the bubbles. Straightening her shirt and followed Gus to the living room. She smiled at Gus as he kneeled by the small tree in the corner of the room.

"Here's the one I put under for you."

Lindsey sat down on the couch reaching over for the present "Open yours first."

Gus clapped his hands.

Lindsey smiled crossing her hands on her lap.

GG

"Daddy" Gus shouted, the door slamming behind him and Lindsey telling him off after.

Brian let out a deep breath.

Justin smiled pulling away and leaning down to throw Brian's underwear at him before he got out of the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom.

Brian sighed and put them on. He licked his lips and pushed the rest of the covers from his feet and got out of bed. He walked to his wardrobe and picked out the first v neck shirt. He opened the bedroom door just in time for Gus to reach the top of the stairs.

"Daddy."

"Hey, Sonny Boy did you have a nice time?" Brian asked touching his head.

"Yeah we watched a movie with Popcorn and then we had hot cocoa before bed."

"That's great" Brian smiled.

Gus nodded "where's Papa?"

"He'll be down in a minute" Brian said turning Gus round by the shoulder "Show me what you got from your Mom."

Gus grinned "She got me a massive pencil set in this huge box" He said taking Brian's hand as they walked down the stairs. Gus took a deep breath before continuing "A hot wheels truck."

"Cool buddy."

"I know" Gus jumped off the last step.

Lindsey opened the cuboard to get a couple of mugs for the coffee that she had started to brew while Gus had ran up the stairs. She put the mugs onto the counter and smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"We had waffles with syrup, blueberries and bacon" Gus rattled on.

Brian smiled "I bet you loved it."

Gus nodded rapidly.

Lindsey shook her head "Coffee."

Brian nodded sitting down at the counter.

Lindsey pushed the mug of coffee towards him.

Brian turned the mug round for him to pick it by the handle with his left hand, he took a sip from the mug and put it back down. He nodded along with Gus as he sprinted off his list of things he had done already in the morning.

Justin hicupped as he walked into the kitchen "Hey you talking your Dad's ear off."

Gus swiveled his head round and nodded.

Justin laughed "As always" he leaned on the counter.

Gus slipped off the chair "Can we open stuff now?" he asked.

Justin turned to Brian "Should we?"

Gus whined.

Justin smiled.

Brian smirked from behind his cup.

"Papa" Gus whined.

"Go on" Brian took a sip of coffee.

Gus jumped and ran out of the kitchen.

"You two are so mean" Lindsey said pointing at them as she walked round the counter. She left the kitchen to follow Gus.

Justin and Brian followed into the living room.

There was a small tree in the corner, only the size of Gus's height decorated with lights and ornaments. Gus kneeled by the tree and hugged the present. Lindsey was sitting by the fireplace watching Gus jiggle around "For someone who said they weren't excited."

Gus looked over his shoulder and squinted his eyes at her.

Brian and Justin sat on the large sofa oppisite the tree and Gus. Brian put his arm behind Justin on the back of the sofa and held his mug of coffee against his leg. Justin tapped Brian's knee as Gus gently opened his first present that he picked up first off the small pile.

Gus eyes widened as he teared the rest of the wrapping off "The complete manga series of Hunter X," he gasped "I love it" he placed them gently on the floor and trailed his finger against the spine of the manga books.

Brian drunk some coffee "we going to have build a whole new shelf just for them"

Gus nodded "Thank you" he whispered.

"Its okay" Brian mentioned his head back to the tree "You have another 4 things to open."

Gus grabbed another present, it was heavy just like the other. he unstuck the celetape and opened the flap, he looked back up and smiled before tearing the paper off "Black Jack" he grinned moving to sit down on his bum.

Gus looked over at Brian and run to hug him, he whispered in his ear.

Brian nodded.

Gus squeezed Brian round the shoulders and returned back to the tree. He picked a smaller present, it was a medium sized square box. He teared the paper back.

Gus was kneeling down infront of all his presents with his hands clasped "this is the best christmas ever."

"You missed one" Brian pointed to a present in the back.

Gus reached behind and turned it over "Its for you Papa" he said.

"Brian" he whined "You promised."

Brian shrugged "I lied."

Justin punched his on the leg and reached forward to take the present from Gus, he opened the envelope and took out two tickets.

"Well it's for both of us."

"We're going to London."

Brian nodded.

Justin hit him again with the tickets "You promised."

"Lindsey is going to take Gus for the rest of the winter holiday," Brian explained.

Justin grinned and kissed him on the lips.

Brian shrugged, "We leave on Boxing Day so unfortunetly we're skipping dinner at Debbie's."

Justin gasped pinching Brian in the side, "You got them on purpose" he pursed his lips.

QAF

Michael watched JR rip open her christmas presents at six in the morning, and left her to play with her new dolls while he went back to bed. At around 8am he chcecked JR who had fallan asleep at some point while she was alone with her face leaning against the carpet and her body folded in half, butt in the air.

He shook his head and headed into the kitchen. He collected the utensils to start breakfast, halfway through he heard a set of feet on the stairs, he looked at the door and Hunter appeared scratching his head.

Hunter yawned walking into the kitchen, "Morning," he greeted him walking to the refrigerator eyes half closed, "I heard JR," he stated getting some juice from the shelf.

"I let her open 3 presents only, I was waiting for You and Ben to wake up," Michael turned down the fire on the stove, putting the spatular on the side and turned leaning back on the counter, "once we've finished with the rest of the presents, I'm taking JR out for a walk its up to you if you wanna come to."

Hunter yawned, "I think about it, I will see if I feel like it after breakfast."

"Sure," he turned back to the stove and raised the heat to continue cooking, "You look like your going to sleep where you fall, sit down."

Hunter shut the refrigerator still holding onto the juice ad shuffled to the table, he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head down, "I just had a bad night that's all."

Michael paused, "Your okay?"

Hunter waved at Michael, "It's fine" he statedopening the bottle and took a sip out of the top.

Ben came down the stairs, he changed into a pair comfortable trousers and wool jumper, "Morning," he greeted both Hunter and Michael, he walked in the kitchen and stood behind Michael, "its smells nice."

Hunter rolled his eyes as Ben leant his chin on Michael's shoulder, "Urgh!" he rolled his eyes in disgust at the PDA this early in the morning.

"Ben," JR called.

Ben kissed Michael on the neck and pulled away, "through here JR," he called back, "Are you going to show your Father your outfit for today?"

JR skipped into the kitchen and she twirled herself round, her blue knee high lenght dress spun with her, "Isn't it pretty Daddy? it's my favorite color too" she grinned.

Michael smiled nodding along, "Your very pretty, JR."

JR beamed up at her Dad and turned towards the counter "Thank you for my present Hunter."

Hunter shrugged, "As much as you annoy me, your still my little sister."

JR giggled and twirled round again.

QAF

Gus fidgted as he was reading one of his manga books. He looked up as Justin nodded his head. Gus stood up "Wait here?" he said putting his hand up as Brian looked up. He barely could get a word in edgeways as Gus ran out of the lounge.

"What was that?" Brian asked

Justin smirked tapping Brian on the thigh, "You'll see."

"Lindz, your fine about we talked about?" Brian looked over at her.

Lindsey sighed, "I've made peace with it, and I'm sorry for making you feel guilty about what we did" she explained, "It's just something I need to get over."

Brian nodded.

Lindsey stared at him with a blank stare.

Justin pursed his lips looking over at Brian, It was silent for a few seconds and Gus came bounding back into the room.

Gus skidded infront of Brian holding out a wrapped rectagle present, "I designed it myself," he beamed at him.

Brian moved his hand from behind Justin and took the present from him, he glanced over at him, "You didn't need to spend your allowance."

Gus sighed, "Just open it." Justin laughed, letting Gus sit on his lap.

Brian traced the seam of the present and pulled back the celotape unfolding the paper, he put his hand into it feeling cold silver.

He pulled out a photo frame, the picture contained, Brian with his arm round Justin's shoulder and Gus infront of them and placed over the top of all their legs was a grainy photo of the twins scan pointing out each gender of the twin. Brian looked up at Gus, "This is great,"

"Look at the bottom of the frame," Gus pointed.

Brian's voice hitched, "Best Parents' in the whole world."

Gus grinned.

Justin carassed the back of Brian's head, "He did it all by himself, he wouldn't let me see what the incription was,"

Brian put the frame on his lap and gently placed his hand on Gus cheek and kissed him on the other cheek, "I love it" he rested his cheek against Gus head.

QAF

Eric leant his mobile between his shoulder and cheek as he spoke to his sister on the other line, "Yeah yeah," he sat beside Emmett who was switching the channel on the telephone, "I know Esmey, I'm sure they are thinking about me. About how I'm slumming it with a bunch of whores in the back of a club because they think all Gays are like that, totally addicted to sex."

Emmett glanced over at Eric, he frowned as he heard his nephew.

"Look, I barely got a fucking text from any of my so-called friends, so yes Esmay I am going to have attitude." Eric growled, "I'm hanging up because I don't want to say anything else that would obviously offend you," he huffed, "I'm sorry, Just enjoy the rest of your day, whatever. Bye" Eric closed his eyes.

Emmett muted the sound on the Television, "Are you okay?"

Eric shook his head, "I knew this is what I would get," he blinked back the tears, "It just hits you all at once."

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, nothings going to get better if you don't try."

"Every time you lie to someone, after a while your lying to yourself in the end" Eric finished.

"How about I try and dig around the freezer for Calvin's Ice Cream?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

Eric smiled as Emmett stood from the sofa and walked round the sofa sashaying his hips round. "There is the smile I want" Emmett said.

Eric covered his face and laughed behind his hand, "Your bonkers."

Emmett opened the fridge, letting it fling open, "The best people are," he exclaimed moving some frozen foods so he could get to the Ice Cream behind, Calvin had tried to hide it- very miserably-and shut the fridge, he sashyed his way round to the cutlery drawer to get two spoons.

Eric's smile dropped, blinking rapidly to prevent any tears that had managed to escape.

"Hey, no crying you'll look like a pansy!" Emmett held out a spoon for him with a smirk.

Eric's burst out laughing, snorting in the process.

QAF

"I don't wanna go to bed" Gus whined.

Brian looked over at Justin as he was moving Gus by the shoulders up the stairs, Justin shrugged. Brian sighed, "It's getting late."

Gus frowned turning round in Brian's arms, hugging him round the waist, "I don't want to go to bed, its been such a great day" he stated.

Justin stood from the sofa, "How about I read you part of your book,"

Gus pouted looking from under his fathers arm, "2 chapters?"

Brian rolled his eyes as he looked at his son perfecting the pout and giving Justin the soft eyes. Justin let out a fustrated sigh before taking his Gus's hand. Brian chuckled.

Justin looked over his shoulder and sent a glare at Brain's way, "Go and Get undress for Bed and brush your teeth. I'll be up."

Gus bounced on the spot and ran up the stairs.

Justin lightly punched Brian in the arm, "You just hope the twins don't take after me," he smiled, "all the strories Mom imparted you with," he smirked. Brian's face dropped, Justin shook his head and kissed him on the cheek.

Brian sniggered and watched him walk away.

Justin called behind him, "You better go and start your side of the packing, I've already organised and stowed mine away."

Brian held his forehead with his hand which was propped up with his other arm. He walked to the front door and pressed in the security alarm code before making his way upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs just as Gus had finished brishing his teeth and jumped towards his bed.

Gus slammed into the bed, getting under the covers and laid on his back.

Brian leant against the doorframe.

Justin grabbed the second book of the series which was lined on the shelf, he removed the bookmark from where they last finished and moved over to the bed, sitting down beside him.

 _'Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry was-'_

Brian smiled and walked back down the hall.

QAF

"Grandma," JR called as she skipped down the garden path up towards the house.

The door opened a second later, Debbie held out her arms out as she appeared at the door, "Hey Princess," she lifted JR into her arms.

Michael turned round the gate, he let out a pant as he had tried to keep up with JR as she belted down the sidewalk, "What have I told you about running away," he pointed at his daughter.

JR rolled her eyes, "Sorry Daddy." she hugged Debbie round gthe shoulders and waved at Gus.

Ben and Hunter had finally caught up to Michael, they shut the gate behind him, "Hey Deb," he smiled.

Debbie planted JR back down on her feet, "Morning Ben, Hunter," she greeted them, "Gus and Lindsey are already here" she stated.

Ben and Hunter went ino the house as JR had bolted inside, Michael got on the step, "No Brian and Justin" he said as he followed Debbie in and shut the door behind him.

Lindsey smiled from the couch, "Brian bought Justin tickets to London for the week," she added.

"Well that's nice," Ben said walking round the kitchen Table to put his Yams in the fridge for later.

Michael took his coat off and put it on the banisters.

Debbie shuffled round the couch moving Jim's feet from the coffee table where he had the propped up from where he was sitting in his armchair adjacet to the Television. He rolled his eyes and moved them off, "They better enjoy the break, they won't have all the free time when the twins get here."

"Hello, my lovelies," Emmett hollared as he came through the front door, Eric followed behind him.

"Hi Debbie," Calvin gave a one armed hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Calvin, Emmett said you wouldn't be here until midday."

"Change of plans," Calvin said, he handed her a foiled wrapped dish, "my most famous Rhubarb pie from my mother to you."

Debbie took it from him and kissed him on the cheek, "How kind." she walked towards the fridge, "Ooh, I forgot to mention this is Eric, Emmett's nephew"she waved at Eric for him to come to her.

Eric feet faltered as he came from behind Emmett, "Hi."

Debbie clapped her hands together, "Now we're all here, I have a few presents to give out."


	12. Episode 12

Queer As Folk - Season 7

Episode 12

Justin hitched the small suitcase onto the bed, opening it up he placed a pair of shoes at the bottom and some dark jeans. He scratched the back of his head and turned round for the pile of the clothes by the pillow. Laying the shirts on the bed, folding them, placing them in a neat pile and transferring them into the suitcase.

Justin disapeared into his bathroom to grab his toiletries before seperating them into his and Brians. He placed his ones in a seperate bag; bringing them into the bedroom to pack them with his stuff.

Brian walked into the bedroom "Gus wanted to see us off."

Justin leant over the bed and opened his side of the bedside cabinet closing it again when he didn't see what he wanted "He begged me to come with you to drop him off."

Brian leant against the doorframe.

Justin placed his boxers and socks at the top of the folded clothes.

"I told you to pack yesterday."

Justin rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah."

Brian pushed himself off the doorframe and tugged Justin back by the waist. Justin gasped turning round towards him chest to chest "You were nagging at me to pack" he jibed.

Brian kissed Justin's neck "I don't nag."

Justin groaned "Yeah you do."

Brian pecked Justin's neck and nipped at his earlope.

Justin unbuckled his belt "If I have to pack, you might have to take care of yourself."

Brian smirked putting his hands on top of Justin's "How quick can you be?"

Justn licked his lips "Why ask that question when you know" he says as he gets on his knees and unzips him.

-QAF-

Justin raised his arms above his head stretching his muscles out after 8 hours on the plane. Brian grabbed the luggage from the conveyer, and Justin adjusted his carry on bag and sighed.

They walked out of the terminal through customs. Justin visited the toilet before they headed out.

Brian took a hold of Justin's hand as they walked out of the airport together. Justin squinted at the sun as it reflected off the wall of the airport. "Oh Brian you didn't" he exasperated.

Brian smirked "I did" he wheeled the suitcase as they waked towards a driver with his name on the sign.

Justin shook his head covering his face with his free hand and followed Brian to the car that was waiting for them, Justin sighed.

Brian spread his legs and pushed the button down of the partition. Justin shook his head placing his knee on one side of Brian's lap swinging his other leg to sit in his lap. Kissing him on the lips. Justin put his hands through Brian's hair and tugged his bottom lip as he grinded against Brian's clothed erection.

Brian released his hold on Justin and shimmied his trousers down.

Justin lifted himself off to push his trousers to his ankle and directing his prepared entrance down onto Brian's cock. Brian groaned "This is what you were doing in the bathroom."

Justin smiled clenching himself and slid more down until he was seated in Brian's lap once again. "I know you too well" he kissed him on the lips "you can't resist." He placed his hands on his shoulders for leverage. He raised himself and sunk back down.

Brian groaned gripping onto Justin's waist to aid him.

Justin lifted himself off slightly and grinded against him.

Brian stroked Justin hard cock as he threw his head back and bit into his bottom lip "yeah" he screamed. Brian angled his hips upwards.

"Right there" Justin gripped onto his shoulders. "Even after all these years your cocks like a honing device."

Brian smirked as he sped his thrusts up just as Justin wrenched himself down. Brian gritted his teeth and held onto Justin's waist guilding him down on his cock.

Justin gasped out loud and tightening his hold on his shoulder "Brian." He moaned out loud just as Brian hit his bundle of nerves spot on, as always.

Brian angled his hips.

Justin grunted throwing his head back. Moving his hand for more grip he spread his hand aginst the roof of the limo. He licked his top lip "how long-" he breathed out "till we get to the - Oh my god - Apartment?" he groaned.

"Fuck if I know!" Brian held onto the back of Justins neck threading his fingers through his hair "I made sure it wasn't far."

Justin scrunched his nose up as a wave of hot heat flushed over him.

Brian kissed Justin's neck as it met his shoulder "Just a little more" he whispered into Justin's ear. He groaned just as Justin clenched as he came. Brian came just as Justin's orgasm came to an end and he emptyed his seed into Justin's quivering hole.

Justin licked his lips "That's a first" he gasped and lifted himself up and sat down next to him.

Brian reached over to the box of tissues at the side of the limo and cleaned himself "Your sticking to the seat"

Justin laughed "Its not funny" he lifted himself up his butt as it rubbed on the material. "I'm still not a fan of leather" he stated. He cleaned himself the best he could and then pulled his briefs and trousers up. "Do you think we've arrived yet?"

Brian fastened his jeans up and redid his belt. He shrugged "I'm not sure"

Justin pressed the button so the window could open. "Air" he exasperated.

Brian smirked putting his arm on the back of the seat.

The car pulled up to sidewalk "Well I guess that answers your question"

Justin shook his head following him out of the car. He stretched as he got out and he shut the door behind him. He took the suitcase from the driver and the bellboy took it from him.

Brian handed the driver a tip and then grabbed Justin's hand.

Justin yawned as they walked into the Apartment and checked in.

-QAF-

Justin laid against across the bed on his stomach, his hand under the pillow.

Brian rolled over and got to his knees. He shivered and looked at the time before walking over to the phone to order breakfast. He walked over to his carry on and checked his phone for any emails. He sighed grabbing a robe and drapping it over his shoulders.

He sat on the chaise with his phone in his hand and the other hand holding the robe together.

Justin pushed the covers from his legs and stretched his arms, he blinked and looked over at Brian as he tapped his fingers on the keyboard. Justin kneeled and made his way over Brian down the bed.

Brian looked over his shoulder and looked back at his phone.

Justin leaned forward with his chest to Brian's back with his arms round his neck from behind. "Been awake long?" he asked.

Brian shook his head "10 minutes at best" he replied putting his hand in his lap.

Justin kissed behind Brian's ear and trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

Brian closed his eyes moving his phone beside him, he placed his hand on Justin's forearm "I've already ordered room service so it should be up in a couple of minutes."

Justin lifted his lips off Brian's skin "Thank you."

Brian smiled, he patted his arm and got up from the chair. He leaned his shins on the chaise "Patience."

Justin sat up straighter just as their was a knock at the door.

Brian picked his phone from the chaise and walked over to the door, he opened it. "Just put it there" he said pointing to the wall beside the room door.

The concierge pushed the cart in beside the wall "Enjoy" he said shutting the door behind him as he left.

Justin bounced off the bed and strolled across the room to the tray.

Brian grabbed the paper and poured himself some coffee and walked past Justin to move into the sitting area and sat down.

Justin licked his finger as he spread jam on the piece of toast "well 'Almighty one' did you plan what we're doing for the rest of the week?"

"I've already decided the museums."

"I expect you want to go shopping?"

"Yeah" Brian said looking over the couch.

"Well why don't we just go around for now."

Brian scrolled down his emails and chose the newest one, He smiled breifly and shut the phone on standby.

Justin schewed what he had in his mouth before he spoke again "I asked the front desk the best way to get around" he said turning the glass round "If we drive you have to go on the other side of the road or if we go by public transport it will be busy" he explaIned as he poured some Orange juice in the glass.

"Is there another way?"

"Hail a Taxi but it might cost at least £15 one way."

Brian put his phone on the coffee table and leant back into the cushions "Taxi."

Justin sipped some juice "I thought so" he said putting the glass back down on the cart. He walked over to the back of the couch and climbed over sitting down beside Brian. "I want to at least go on the thing called the London eye."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"This vacation was a present so we have to at least do what you want."

Justin laughed kissing him on the lips "Your the devil" he stated standing up from the couch and walked round and into the bedroom. "Well If I'm getting what I want today. I demand you to come back to bed" Justin stated both hands on either side of his hips.

Brian smirked looking over at him as he laid his arms out on the bed "if that's what you want" he said putting his mug on the couch and climbed over the back of the couch to walk over to the bed.

Justin nodded.

Brian kneeled on the bed in the between Justin's open legs. Justin lifted his hips for Brian to grab at the elastic of his pajama pants. Brian pulled them down agonizingly slow down his hips and thighs, he smirked as Justin growled fustratingly at him. Brian licked his lips and pulling them all the way off his legs.

Justin sat up leaning on his elbows on the bed as he watched Brian throw the pants over his shoulder and landing on the floor messily.

Brian put a hand on each side of his hip and lifted himself up so he was face to face with Justin, just hovering over his body. "what else do you want me to do?" he asked moving himself up, he leaned on his forearms beside Justin's head.

Justin grinned lifting his arms to hug him round the shoulders. "I'm not sure" he shrugged lifting a leg up to sit on Brian's waist. "I suppose you could think of something" he licked his lips as he curled his leg round Brian's own leg.

Brian pressed down on Justin's body just as he arched his back to get in contact "Your very good taking charge from the bottom, I'm sure you know what you want."

Justin tightened his leg trying to bring Brian closer, he moved one of his arms down towards Brian's boxer shorts and reached inside to cup his cock. Justin let out a deep groan as he stroked down the lenght of Brian with his fingertip "I want these off" he demanded.

Brian licked his bottom lip "Well I'm sort of entangled at the moment."

Justin arched up and using his leg where it was curled round Brian's leg to push up and turn Brian onto his back. He grunted as he was able to move him at the centre of the bed.

Brian smirked "Very clever."

Justin nodded and pulled away. Brian followed him to the end of the bed with his eyes and he stopped at his feet. Justin reached up and pulled Brian's boxershorts off and flung them behind him as he had done with his pajamas.

Brian grabbed the cuff of Justin's top and lifted it off and over his head and throwing the shirt onto the floor at the side of the bed. Just as Brian distracted him he grasped a hold of Justin body and turned him onto hiss naked chest. Justin moaned as his hot flesh touched the cool sheets and Brian laid over him making sure all of his body was touching Justin.

"On your knee's" Brian whispered behind him.

Justin placed his hands on the bed, lifting his body onto his hands and knees. Justin exhaled as Brian pulled away for a second and reached over to his carry on for the lube. He bit the inside of his mouth as Brian covered his fingers and probed the first finger in and a few seconds inserted another two.

Justin groaned letting out a deep breath "Brian" he moaned loudly.

Brian kissed the arch of Justin's back as he pushed his fingers more, he paused as he got to his knuckle and then pulled them out until the tip of fingers were still inside him and slammed them back in curling them at the specific time. Brian continued to kiss his arched back as he stroked Justin's prostate.

Justin gasped out loud as Brian stroked him a couple of more times and then pulled his fingers out. He reached for the lube and covered his leaking cock, once he was satisfied he aligned himself up and pushed up.

Justin panted lifting his body up as Brian started moving.

-QAF-

The sun filtered into the open window, Eric stired from under the covers groaning he buried himself under his pillows from where he slid down the bed during the night. The alarm sounded out and not a second later Emmett came bursting through the door, "Rise 'n' Shine, Eric."

Eric groaned out loud as he felt the duvet being pulled away from his body where it had curled round during the night when he slid down, "Another 5 minutes" he whined.

Emmett stood at the bottom of the bed with his hands on his hips, "If we want to be in Hazlehurst before its too late to find a hotel we have to leave before 5am."

Eric groaned again and turned round, he rolled all the way off the bed and landed on his knees, "Ow" he cursed.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Calvin has already made breakfast."

Eric nodded and stood up from where he was crouching on his hands and knees beside his bed, "Okay" he mumbled as he walked out of the room and towards the toilet at the end of the hall.

Emmett shook his head and watched him stumble to the toilet, he turned and walked down the hall towards his room.

Eric opened the back door to the car and bundled himself into the seat, fastening his belt and leaning against the door, "I don't need my stuff, I can just get new things."

"You need the things for you to go back to college, I rather you get them before we move," Emmett stated, "Calvin has more muscle if your parents give us any trouble."

Eric pouted "Its going to be such a hoot!" he exclaimed.

Calvin switched the engine on and pulled away from the kurb.

Eric slumped in the back seat, 'This is going to be a long drive!' he thought to himself.

-QAF-

Justin screamed as he raised his arms as he stretched his stiff muscles, he groaned as he felt Brian leaning across his back. "Your heavy" Justin tapped Brian's ass.

Brian bit lightly into the back of Justin's neck where his hairline met and rolled over onto his back. "It's muscle" his robe that he was wearing during sex was bunched up and the sleeve was slipping off his shoulder. He sat up and took the robe off and throwing it across the way to land on the edge of the seat but it slipped off a seconds later.

"Don't care what it is," Justin said lifting himself up "Your still heavy." He climbed off the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom to grab something to remove the dried cum from his thighs.

Brian put his arm behind his head "we fell asleep, Its lunchtime."

Justin poked his head out of the bathroom throwing the washcloth "we're not really helping the jetlag."

"Well if we go about it the way we are now we should be able to sleep later tonight" Brian caught it and wiped himself down. "Its getting too late to go out" He stated "Everything shuts around 5" he added.

Justin caught the washcloth as Brian threw it back. He placed it in the sink and walked over to bed shutting the bathroom door behind him. "Do we have to go out today?" he asked as he crawled on the bed.

"We have all week."

Justin smiled "I was hoping you would say that" he said kneeling beside him and lifted his other leg to rest on the other of Brian thigh.

-QAF-

Justin pulled his pajama pants up and watched Brian sleep on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Justin covered Brian's bottom half with the sheet and walked over to the living area and sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote controller for the TV he switched it on and decreased the volume.

He looked over the couch at Brian and back at the TV, he turned the volume down one more notch and curled his legs under his butt.

A phone rang.

Justin jumped up and ran over to his carry-on taking his phone out and rejected the call. He looked up at Brian who had stired and put his arms under the pillow, he slept on. Justin let out a long sigh and walked back over to the living room and phoning the person he rejected.

"Lindsey"

"Hey, Sorry was it a bad time?"

"No don't worry" Justin said sitting back on the sofa and tucked his legs back under himself "I didn't want to wake Brian up"

"He's sleeping at this time."

"We're 5 hours ahead and well he was worn out."

"So how is London?"

Justin hesitated "Well."

"You haven't left the hotel room, have you?"

"Granted its fully serviced apartment in Piccadilly-"

Lindsey cut him off "sematics Justin, You haven't left the apartment since you got there."

"Not really" Justin looked almost ashamed at being caught out "Well we woke for breakfast and then we fell asleep until lunchtime, then we fell asleep about half hour ago."

"Honestly you two" Lindsey exasperated "But I suppose that's just you and Brian really. Make the most of it I would say"

Justin leaned back in the couch "I will have to wake Brian up soon otherwise we're going to be wide awake at night otherwise."

"Is Gus around?" he asked.

"One minute" Lindsey said, she must have put the phone down on the table as there was a small scuff noise.

"Papa" Gus said.

"Hey."

"Is Daddy awake?"

"No he's sleeping still" Justin replied "So tell me what you've done so far."

"We went out for a movie and then pizza."

"Meat Feast."

Gus laughed "Of course" he sighed.

Justin smiled "you doing anything today?"

"We're driving to a hotel in Philedephia," Gus replied "Mom said we're going for two nights. Today we're going to the Philedephia museum of art today and then the Zoo tomorrow."

"You excited?"

"Yeah" he shouted in excitement "Can you tell Daddy I love him and hopefully speak when he wakes up"

"I will" Justin promised.

"I've started to use my brushes last night."

"You painted me and your dad anything?"

"You just have to wait and see."

-QAF-

Brian rolled over and sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" Justin said from his place on the couch, his phone lying beside him "I was about to wake you" he said standing and walking round.

Brian stood and grabbed the robe off the floor and put it on. "What's the time?"

"4.50" Justin replied coming to stand infront of him "Gus called."

"I missed him" he said hugging Justin.

Justin nodded winding his arms round Brian's waist "He says he loves you."

Brian closed his eyes "Lets shower and then get something to eat" he said wounding his arm round Brian's back "You can't survive on me all the time."

Justin smiled as they walked "I could try."

Brian laughed as they entered the bathroom "doubt it."

-QAF-

Calvin pulled upto a complex and turned the engine off once they had parked in the Hotel area, he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, "16 Hours and we're finally here."

Eric blinked his eyes open and sat up from where he had slumped down.

"Thank fuck," Emmett cursed as he undid his seatbelt and grabbed his bag from the floor and opened the passenger side door, "Let's get checked in." he said getting out of the car.

Eric slammed himself down on his bed.

Calvin guided Emmett to sit at the small table in the room, "Lets get some sleep."

Eric nodded.

-QAF-

"I'll go on my own first," Eric stated the next morning, he sat forward on the seat and leaned in between Emmett and Calvin, "Esmay knows I'm coming so, she texted me before I went to bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Eric let out a deep breath, "I need to confront my parents first before you see your sister."

"Just call, okay and I'll come straight in."

Eric nodded before openeing the back door and walking up the familiar walkway to 'Homophobe City.'

-QAF-

Brian and Justin got out of the cab after paying, shutting the door behind him Justin looked up at the National Musuem which was only 10 minutes away from the apartment. They walked up the steps towards the entrance, they walked through a large column and into the foyer, "That ceiling is high!" Justin stated looking up.

Brian smiled grabbing onto the back of his neck and moved him towards the admission area.

-QAF-

Brian leaned forward, his front was laid over Justin's back as they stood waiting for a cab to pass them by, "three museums in one day," he stated rubbing at his temple, "So much information in just a couple of hours."

"At least we got those-" Justin yawned mid sentance -"out of the way" He raised his hand, a cab pulled up at the kurb.

Brian pulled away from him and opened the door to the back of the cab, giving them the address and settled back into the seat. "Are you happy?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded, "Well its your day to pick places to do tomorrow" he leant his head on Brian's shoulder and yawned.

"We're leaving early in the morning at around 9," Brian stated.

Justin closed his eyes, "can we find some coffee before we go anywhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "We're using the car service, I can't stand holding my arm up all the time."

Justin snorted opening his eyes, "Are you actually going to tell me what we're doing tomorrow or do I have to wait for the suspense?"

Brian smirked.

Justin let out a deep sigh, "We're not traipsing round every designer shop are we?"

Brian shook his head, "Not all the time, just in the morning and then the rest of the day is a surprise!"

Justin groaned burying his face into Brian's chest.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13 [End]

AN: As I always do - I have no proof reader for this work so what you get is what you given.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Season 7.

Thank you for sticking with me as I dragged this things to the end of the earth with how I update but please enjoy this and thank you again.

Justin groaned, leaning back into the Taxi's leather seat. He gazed outside through the tinted window. He glanced at the time and looked over at Brian, "I can't believe you got me up at 7am this morning."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Such a drama queen."

Justin squinted his eyes at him. "Not when we've been fucking for most of the night."

Brian smirked. He looked out of the window as they pulled outside of Russell Street, Convent Gardens. "We have reservations." He handed the Taxi driver his fare and they got out of the car. Justin folded his open blazer over his body and put his arms round his middle. Brian and Justin walked into the glass-covered restaurant. They were seated at their table by staff for 8am. It was slightly busy, even for that time. Brian smiled at how sophisticated this place was, the staff were polite and helpful.

Justin's eyes widened at the Breakfast he had ordered. The New York Pancakes with sliced banana and drizzled with maple syrup would put the diner to shame.

Brian shook his head, smiling at his other half and his widened eyes. He took a sip of his Double shot expresso and dug into his Smashed Avocado With two Poached Egg served on multigrain toast. "One day the food you eat is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Justin smiled, "Until then." He smirked placing some of his pancake in his mouth, flicking his head back.

Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin chuckled drinking some of his fresh smoothie.

Brian reached over and wiped some syrup from the corner of his mouth, and licked his thumb.

Once paid for breakfast, Brian and Justin had decided to walk as everything was walking distance. Justin had a feeling dread of how tired this shopping morning was going to take. Knowing his partner so well, he was going to be dragged round all the overpriced shops and would have clothes forced on him. Letting him have his way was the easiest thing he could do. He stared at the price of the jacket and groaned when Brian had a firm grasp, Justin rolled his eyes and let go of the tag. "Another overpriced piece of clothing I have hanging in my wardrobe."

Brian walked off towards the checkout; Justin sighed behind and followed him.

"Good morning, is this all?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, Thank God!" Justin mumbled.

The cashier started ringing up the items, "Not a fan of Shopping?"

"You can tell!" Justin jibed. "He always takes forever and I'm stuck here looking like some Boy Toy," he added.

Brian bumped him away, "Stop whining,"

The cashier folded the garments and placed them in the bag, "How are you paying today?"

Justin turned round leaning with his butt against the counter as Brian took his Black AMEX card from his wallet. "Here,"

The cashier pushed a card reader to him, "Please insert at the bottom of the reader." she instructed, "Please enter your pin," she pressed a button on the screen, "Thank you, and remove once it prompts."

Brian took it out, placing it back in his wallet.

The Cashier moved the card machine and placed the bag on the counter, "Here are you purchases and the receipt is in the bag." She smiled, "Please enjoy the rest of you day"

Justin pushed himself off the counter, "I'll try."

Brian picked the bag up and rolled his eyes, "I did mention to you that you didn't need to come with."

Justin huffed, "And then you'll come back to the apartment with lots of clothes that only seem to fit me. I remember when we went to Prague."

Brian smirked, "That was a good shopping trip." He pushed the door open and held it out for Justin. They walked down the street. Brian dragged him into another designer.

Justin hunched over as he walked into the air-conditioned Ted Baker store. The store clerk greeted them; Justin smiled at him and followed Brian towards the back of the store. "What more things do you need?" he mumbled. He always made sure to complain under his breath, as Brian would go on a tangent.

His phone pinged; he got his phone from his pocket of the jacket. He had received a bank transfer followed by an email from his Agent.

"You said to them your away for a week?" Brian raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the rack of jeans.

"I did," Justin walked over to him and showed his phone, "When you received a bank transfer, you take notice."

Brian held onto his wrist, eyes widening at the number. "What have you sold?"

Justin turned his phone round to look at the email from the agent, "My large canvas."

"The one you did over the summer, which looked so violent."

Justin nodded, "I actually forget it was there and my agent had it in office until the last show." He leaned against Brian, "I mean half a million is a lot" He whispered the number.

Brian smiled "I can't believe you even sold it. You said you hated it."

"I may hate it but somebody surely loves it." Justin hit reply on the email and used his other hand to type out a response. "That was fucking unexpected."

"I'll say."

Justin locked his phone and placed his palms together with the phone in between, "Now I want to get some new sneakers."

"Finally you're on my level!"

Justin frowned art him "Pardon me? Label queen. I only get the normal clothes."

"Normal clothes more like boring old fart clothes."

Justin rolled his eyes "Label queen" he mouthed.

Brian sniggered moving forward to crowd Justin against the display of clothes. "You know one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble."

Justin smirked up at him, "It already has."

Brian smiled kissing him on the lips, "Less time you're whining the less time we're out. Now get your ass in gear."

Justin turned round smiling.

They walked down the street once they had shopped more; Justin grabbed a hold of Brian's forearm as the morning rush was starting. Even after all these years Justin could still feel anxiety rising, licking his lip Justin looked under from his cap.

Brian coughed holding onto his wrist.

Justin pursed his lips and looked ahead.

Brian steered Justin to the shop side of the sidewalk instead, after about 5 minutes he ducked into another shop. Justin let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He smiled at Brian as he stared at him silently.

Brian kissed his temple.

-QAF-

Justin sat down on the sofa at the entrance of the Apartment; it was around lunchtime when they made their made back to the complex. When he slumped on the chair, he dropped the bags he was holding and let out a huge sigh. "Don't get too comfortable we have reservations for 2pm" Brian said. Justin looked up with raised eyebrows letting out a groan and stood up leaving the bags where they were.

Brian walked into the bathroom.

Justin sat on the end of the bed, and slammed his body back. "Are you going to tell me where we're going for the rest of the day or do I have to stay in suspense?"

"You'll know when we approach" Brian said zipping his trousers and flushed the chain. "You'll like it" He stated.

Justin looked to the side, "Okay. Is it somewhere it serves food?"

Brian shut the bathroom door after washing his hands, "That's why we're going to go to the lobby and eat something there first."

Justin sat up and jumped to his feet.

Brian rolled his eyes, "You're excited to eat as usual."

Justin shimmied towards the door, "Would I be me if I wasn't?"

Brian shook his head as he followed him out of the room.

-QAF-

Brian paid for the taxi ride, Justin clasped his hands together as he stared across the road at the boat, "Brian," he whined. He turned round to face him, launched himself into his arms, and kissed him on the lips.

"This is one of many surprises today. Now let's get going before they leave." Brian pushed him towards the que; he took some documents out of his pocket and handed it to the person at the front of the boat.

Justin leaned his crossed arms on the railing of the boat and grinned as the sunrise started. "Why did you make me wear this when the surprise was clearly this?"

Brian leaned on his side by the railings, "Because this isn't the only one."

Justin raised his eyebrow.

They were heading back for some afternoon tea and then Brian said he had another thing up his sleeve. Letting a contented sigh Brian put his arm round Justin shoulders and leaning his chin on his shoulder. Justin sighed and relaxed into his chest, "This is nice; we never have time to watch this at home."

Brian closed his eyes as he listened him breath.

They stayed like that until it embarked; Justin stretched his arms out once they stepped back onto solid ground. "Come one," Brian said pulling him by the hand and walked over to another much shorter line.

"What now?"

Brian moved Justin head up to look up at the London eye, his eyes widened at the magnitude of it. He smiled and hugged him round the shoulders, "I only mentioned this once."

Brian shook his head, "I know."

Justin raised an eyebrow "I only remember that I mentioned it once."

Brian gave a one-shoulder shrug.

Justin's smile widened.

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled him along towards the side of the Que. As they reached it, Brian pulled out some papers and handed them to the worker. "If you want to come this way and I will show you to your VIP pod," the worker said as he processed the paperwork.

Justin jumped in excitement, remembering when he found out they were going he spouted a lot of places he wanted to go to and he always seemed he wouldn't be able to see most of them considering Brian likes to relax when going away.

The pod door closed behind them.

"OOh" Justin clasped his hands together as he walked towards the table of champagne in a cooler box and chocolate covered strawberries.

Brain rolled his eyes, his other half thinking about food again. He trailed his hand along the railing.

Justin left the table and stood next to him.

Brian moved his arms round his shoulders taking a step back with him and sitting on the bench, "it takes 30 minutes around."

Justin leaned into him as they had finally started to move at a slow pace, "The London Eye (previously known as the Millennium Wheel) stands 135 metres high and weighs 1,700 tonnes."

Brian smiled, "You read that on the brochure."

Justin nodded.

Brian laughed kissing the side of his head and resting his chin on his shoulder. Justin chuckled as he looked at him in the corner of his eye, "I had to do something while we were boarding."

Brian grinned leaning forward to kiss him at the side of his mouth and pecked his mouth after.

Justin gazed out of the large windows, "I wonder how they clean these so well?"

Brian moved his chin and placed his arm round Justin's waist. "Stop thinking about things and enjoy the view."

Justin maneuvered himself so he could put his leg onto Brian's and wrap his arms round his shoulder. He let out a contented sigh as he rested his cheek on his shoulders gazing out.

They sat there while it moved at a snail's pace, 10 minutes in they had reached 1/3 of the way and the night-time view appeared. The shimmering lights from the office building illuminating the sky of unfinished business hours. Switching the busy hustle and bustle of daytime rush to the rowdy nightlife.

Justin watched a star towards the east as they just reached the top of the wheel, "it's very quiet."

"That was what I paid for," Brian smiled, squeezing Justin by the waist and kissed him on the lips. He tapped Justin legs, "Now we're halfway up," He said moving over to the table picking up the bottle of champagne. "There is something I wanted to tell you?"

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?" he asked.

Brian shook his head, "I recently talked to Cynthia and Ted," he began opening the bottle, it fizzed and spilled a little bit down the side, "Cynthia is currently going to be acting on my behalf."

Justin took the bottle, "What do you mean?"

Brian smiled moving in front of him and put his arms on his shoulders, "I'll be taking some time off."

"For how long?"

"Just until the twins are able to go to day-care,"

Justin was a bit skeptical. He raised an eyebrow, "Why have you decided this?"

"I just felt like I needed to," Brian shrugged as if it was no big deal for him to stop working for years all of a sudden. He took the bottle and took a swig from it.

"I can't believe you! You're always surprising me," Justin gasped wrapping his arms round his neck and kissed him, slanting his head side ward he opened his mouth a little. Brian put his arm round Justin's waist and hoisted him up.

Justin wrapped his legs round his waist deepening the kiss, he groaned and pulled away and pecked him on the lips. "Your just unbelievable, but who's going to North Carolina then if it isn't Cynthia?"

Brian wrapped his other arm round Justin's waist still holding onto the neck of the bottle, "Ted!"

Justin leaned back a bit, "Why not Cynthia, I thought she was all for it because of her Mother being there."

"Her Mother wants to move so Cynthia is going to move her to the Pitts and then take over as acting CEO for me until I return. Which means she will be doing all of the travelling and I will be based here once the twins are in day-care." Brian explained.

Justin let out a deep breath, "Everybody is moving away lately."

"Who else?"

Justin covered his mouth, "I wasn't going to mention it but Emmett going to Connecticut with Calvin and Ben and Michael might be moving abroad."

Brian frowned, "How did you know about Ben and Michael?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Brian aahed, "Debbie. Stupid question."

Justin laughed. "Oh no we're nearly finished," he dropped his legs planting his feet onto the ground and stood against Brian.

Brian smiled kissing him on the forehead, "We have one other place to go before the day finishes."

-QAF-

Justin kissed Brian on his cheek in thanks, "There's more where that came from," he smiled, He hooked his arm into Brian's resting his hand on the crook of his elbow, "You hate this sort of stuff."

Brian shrugged, "It's fine, I'm sure I can endure a a couple of hours of people singing."

Justin grinned widely, "Your a Wicked Husband, no Pun intended."

Brian rolled his eyes.

-QAF-

Eric rushed out of the house.

"Get out," a woman's voice shouted after him.

Emmett rushed forward from where he was standing, "You're still bullying people I see Lucy."

"Emmett," the woman said with a malice in her voice.

Lucy Beechum stood at 5Ft 7 and had long dark dramatic shade of plum colored hair that came at a stop just under her underarm and was rich in reds and brown that shone when the sun hit them. She wore a wrap dress that showed her hourglass figure from back in the day. The only thing you could tell that she had aged was the massive crow's feet and wrinkly fingers.

Emmett crossed his arms across his chest and stood next to Eric who had stopped a foot away. "Your still the same bigoted hag as before."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Eric," Esmay called as she appeared in the doorway.

"Because on some level your kids think you're not the same woman as before." Emmett stated.

Lucy pointed her finger at Emmett, "I don't need a faggot to tell me how to raise my kids."

Emmett walked forward uncrossing his arms, "You haven't changed one damn bit. Your such a bitch treating your own kids like that."

Esmay was frowning while she stared at her Mother from behind her.

"What's all this racket about?" a man's voice said putting his arm round Esmay shoulder.

Lucy looked back over her shoulder, "Nothing Jeremy."

Eric looked over at his father, "Dad."

Jeremy Beechum was a little bit taller than Lucy was, he had brown hair which was receding from the forehead. "Eric, where have you been?" He asked nudging Lucy out of the way.

Eric looked over at his mother, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jeremy asked looking over at Lucy with a raised eyebrow and back at Eric and Emmett.

Eric covered his face, "I can't believe!" he exclaimed, he looked over at his Father. "I told Mom I was gay and then she threw me out of the house, that's what."

"Lucy, is this true?"

Lucy crossed her arms across her chest and stood taller with her shoulders higher, "Exactly what I should have done" she stated. Taking a deep breath she turned to her husband, "It's not right, I didn't raise my son to be a Fag! I did what I needed to do for the other kids. I didn't want that filth in this house."

"That wasn't just your decision, Lucy. How could you just get rid of him without talking to him and finding out more about this? This might be something we can fix."

Esmay walked out of the door and stood on the doorstep, "Dad, he's not disabled he just likes men."

Jeremy walked forward with his arms out, "I know that's not something you can fix Eric but I think we need a talk about it."

Eric shook his head, "Talking about it won't work, and my own Mother would see me on the streets then talk to me." He looked over at Emmett, "The only way I could make sense of this was coming to you. I had no idea that only Mom knew."

Emmett placed his hand cupping Eric's elbow, "that's okay sweetie, you just did what you needed to do."

Eric nodded.

Lucy huffed, "I can't believe your thinking about bringing them into this house."

Jeremy crossed his arms, "And I can't believe your even comprehending the idea not to discuss this." He grabbed at Lucy's arm and pulled her back, "Why are you like this?"

"You know why I'm like this. I do not have to answer to you. You're not welcome by me so if your Father wants to talk to you I won't be present." She yanked her arm away from Jeremy and stormed into the house.

"I only wanted to get my stuff from my room and then I will be out of your hair," Eric stated.

Esmay hugged Eric round the shoulders, "I've salvaged what Mom threw away and I have put them in boxes."

Jeremy shook his head in disbelief, "This is just too much to think about right now."

Eric sniffed wiping his nose with his hand.

Jeremy looked back over his shoulder and then back at his two kids, "Will I be able to call you?" he asked.

Eric nodded, "Esmay has everything."

Jeremy took his arms and hugged him, "I want to talk to you. I need to sort your Mother out first."

Eric nodded.

Jeremy left.

Esmay wiped her brothers tears away, "Stop being such a cry baby and I'll get your stuff."

Eric laughed as she let go of him and walked back in the house leaving the door wide open. A second later, a shout boomed towards him. He sighed looking over at Emmett and shrugged.

Emmett crossed his arms; he could not believe his sister could be that heartless. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Eric shrugged, "Okay."

"I can do what the hell I want Mother," Esmay shouted, "Let go of me."

"Lucy stop this nonsense and let Esmay take the stuff." Jeremy's voice shouted after them once it was silent.

"I slaved away and provided for him and this is how he repays me," Lucy screeched.

"Get over it Mother," Esmay cried, "If you're not careful I won't be coming back coming either. Now let me take his clothes and stuff to him."

It was silent for about a few minutes before Esmay emerged in the doorway carrying a medium sized box. "There's another two boxes. Dad's bringing them down."

Eric nodded, looking down at the floor as a couple of doors down somebody stuck their heads out to see what the racket was about. He looked round to the house behind him where a man was looking out of the window. Eric glanced back and forth letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Come Esmay, People are staring!"

"Let them!" Esmay shouted as she came out of the door.

More shouting come from inside the house as his mother screamed and shouted towards his Father. "Your never here, what do you even fucking know what happens in this house."

Eric sighed; he looked up and smiled at Emmett.

Emmett stroked Eric's head, "We're get away soon, okay."

Eric nodded.

-QAF—

Justin raised his arms above his head as he stretched his tired muscles. He yawned turning round to have a look at the window. The curtain had been pulled sometime this morning letting in a little light into the room. Blinking awake he sat up and the room was empty. "Brian" he yawned, pushing the duvet away. He coughed reaching down and grabbing his pair of boxers, "Brian, You here?"

It was silent, Justin stood up lifting his boxers and settled them on his hip. He coughed again and walked out of the bedroom into the sitting area. He picked his phone from the coffee table and squinting his eyes to see a missed call from Lindsey. Looking around for any sort of note.

Scratching his back, he called Brian's cell. He looked around for the ringing, "Brian," he whined, walking over to the sofa and moved the cushion.

He switched his phone off picking Brian's phone and sat on the sofa. He leaned back against the back, both hands on either side of his legs resting on the seat cushion.

He glanced at the time on the wall. "11.30am" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

He stood, walking back towards the bedroom and into the bathroom. Switching the light on the shower fan automatically filtered the air. He opened the shower door and switched it on before shedding his boxers and stepping in. He stood underneath the warm spray for a couple of minutes before grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair first before moving onto his body.

He stretched before switching it off and shaking his head, threading his fingers through his hair. He stepped out for the shower and grabbed the towel on the railing of the shower door.

The door closed, Justin looked out of the door "Is that you?"

Brian stood by the bathroom door leaning against it, "No, it's room service."

Justin dried his body before wrapped the towel round his waist, "Wow, Room service with a treat on the side, its two of my favorite things." He grinned tucking the towel and pushed his hair back.

Brian smirked coyly as he moved forward, grabbing Justin's hip pulling him towards him and pressed against him. "I come to work and I get a good-looking customer."

Justin chuckled leaning up and kissing him on the lips briefly, he leaned back placing his hands on his forearms, "why you up so early?" he asked.

Brian linked his fingers together on the back of Justin's backside, "Just getting some last minute things done this morning."

Justin sighed leaning his head back, "Another surprise outing!" he grinned, "I love these." He placed his arms round Brian's neck, "So tell me!" tilting his head and smiling widely.

Brian smirked, "No!"

Justin growled resting his forehead on Brian's shoulder.

Brian laughed swaying side to side, as he held him; he leaned his cheek against his head and kissed him lightly. Withdrawing himself, he pushed Justin lightly onto the bed. Justin leaned back onto his elbows and stared up at him. Brian smirked and walked backwards away from the bed, Justin had his eyebrow raised as he did so.

Justin growled, "So infuriating!"

Brian chuckled as he walked over to the table and placed his phone and wallet down. Slipping his shoes off placing them neatly next to each other by using his feet.

Justin stood and sprinted towards him and jumped on his back. Brian grunted grabbing onto Justin's thighs as he placed them round his waist.

Justin whispered in Brian's ear, "Not bad for an old guy."

"Say that again," Brian licked his lip, bringing his hand off holding him up and smacked him hard on the thigh with the palm of his hand.

Justin squeaked. His legs dropped to the floor but he still held onto Brian's neck. He rubbed his thigh. "Not bad for an old guy," he smirked tongue in cheek. He kissed him quickly and fled.

Brian licked his lips. He shook his head and turned round with his hands on his hips.

Justin chuckled as he stuck his head out of the bedroom door.

Brian pointed at him, "Get here."

Justin shook his head.

\- QAF -

Brian had his hands on Justin's shoulders as they walked into the open space of the Shakepeare globe, he sneered as he moved Hay out of the way of his foot from where the wind blew it over his foot like a barrel of tumle weed.

Justin stared at the beams above him, his hands clasped infront of his chest with a sense of awe.

Brian let out a yawn trying not to attract attention to how bored he found looking at it.

He followed Justin blindly round the theater, they had only been there for 30 minutes and he had already had enough but this musty old place seems to be making Justin happy so there wasn't no arguing about it.

Justin looked back in the corner of his eye as he he saw Brian yawn. He smiled as he always knows when Brian's not interested in something. He coughed and patted one of Brian's hand where it resting on his shoulder, "I'm thirsty," he fluttered his eyes at Brian, "Can you get me some water?"

Brian rolled his eyes kissing him on the cheek and turning away.

Justin shook his head and walked towards the tour guide in the centre of the place as he had just started the talk.

Brian smiled, "Two waters." He glanced back. He took a couple of Pounds from his pocket and handed them over. He let out a sigh opening a bottle.

"Your dreading to go back in too are you?" an Asian man stated.

Brian looked over and nodded, "So I'm not the only one that finds this to be a bit boring."

"Most men do," he stated, "Well good luck."

"I need it."

The Asian man left coming the way that Brian would need to follow to. He bite the bullet and walked into the theater.

-QAF-

Darkness fell early, the streetlights were already illuminating the paths when Justin and Brian emerged from the theater. Both were exhausted and couldn't wait until they could return to the apartment room before leaving for home in the morning. Justin raised his arms above his head stretching his tired muscles after sitting in a theater for 2 hours and then into a cab.

Brian put his arm round Justin's shoulder, they walked back towards the entrance of the Apartment building and into the doors. He guided Justin with his arm round his neck keeping him close to his side, Justin welcomed the warmth as it had turned a bit cold.

Justin yawned, "I can't wait to lay down."

"I can't wait for you lay down too," Brian smirked pressing the elevator button.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Honestly Brian, I'm tired and all your thinking about is Sex," He said. Brian raised an eyebrow, his face clearly saying 'You expect anything less.' Justin smirked, "Your just predictable," he whispered placing his arm round his waist.

The elevator doors opened. Brian guided him into the the elevator and pressed the button for their apartment after showing the card key to the pad. The doors closed a second later. Justin grabbed Brian's collar and planted a full kiss against Brian's lips. Brian tugged him closer by the back of the shirt with both hands.

Justin reluctantly pulled his mouth away "Ah," he kissed him, "For the past couple of days you've been doing things to entertain me all day," he said.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"So if you could possibly postpone your libido for another couple of hours, I have scoped out a place we could go before the day is out." Justin smiled wrapping his arms round Brian's neck, "Its something we don't do much of anymore. We will change first before leaving again."

The Bass music blared through the large area, creating a booming beat against the wall of the popular G-A-Y Bar establishment. Justin leaned back against Brian's chest, wearing his usual outfit of tight fitting top with dark cargo trousers that accentuates his behind. Brian had unbuttoned his top leaving his chest exposed, he could feel the warmth of Justin's back. He put his arms on his shoulders and swayed with him as the music picked up bass. Justin bought the glass up and drunk some vodka, raising his empty hand above his body moving along with the pulsing drum and bass.

Brian leaned forward and mouthed along Justin's neck placing nips and licks towards his ear.

Justin hummed, "Brian," he lent away using his butt to push him back to turn round lifting his arms round his shoulders. "It feels like when we're at home," he smiled.

Brian leaned down kissing him on the lips and hugged him round the waist. "Well you're still getting people checking out your butt."

Justin smiled looking behind, "I can't deny that," he chuckled.

Brian licked his top lip, "Just like at home I'm getting bored!"

"Let's leave if you're bored!"

"In a minute." he tightened his hold.

Justin rolled his eyes, intertwining his fingers at the back of Brian's neck he leaned closer to him.

Brian leaned his head and kissed the side of Justin's neck. He felt a vibration in his pocket, he leaned back "Hang on," he picked his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Justin stepped back looking down at the phone, he answered the phone putting it to his ear. "Lindsey, why are you calling? Is there something wrong with Gus?"

"Slow down, Gus is fine at the moment, but I think he's having a night terror because I can't calm him down." Lindsey explained.

Brian put his finger in his other ear, "Hang on let me just get out of here," he said, he looked up at Justin, "It's Gus, we have to leave!"

Justin nodded, they both walked through the crowd out to the entrance. Brian put the phone back to his ear as they exited the club into the cold air. "Is he awake now?" he asked.

"Half awake, He's whining and keeps thrashing about."

Justin watched from opposite him with a frown on his face.

Brian put his hand to his forehead, "If you put me on loud speaker so he can hear me,"

"One sec,"

"Gus," he said through the phone, he repeated his name and he answered with a small grunt, "Hey what's going on Sonny boy, you're not in the land of nod, I hear." Gus whimpered. "Hey, Sonny Boy. You need to wake up fully bub! Can you do that?"

Gus breathed out heavily and whimpered, battling his tired sleepy eyes to move so he could wake up.

Brian looked up at Justin, "Gussy boy. You up and awake now?" he asked. It was silent for a couple of seconds before a small thump could be heard on the other line.

Brian lifted the phone up more, "Lindz did he fall off the bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, he turned over and he shot awake as soon as he hit the floor."

Gus groaned, "Dad-dy," he called in a baby voice, "Papa"

Brian closed his eyes briefly, "Hey Sonny boy, was it a nightmare?"

Gus whimpered, "Yeah," he coughed and grunted, "It was the same as last month."

"Ahh Baby, get your Mom to make you some hot chocolate." Justin explained. Gus grunted in response. Justin glanced around, "tell me what you did today?"

Gus hiccuped, "We came back home and spent the rest of the time with Grandma Deb, and then we watched a movie after. I fell asleep on Mom."

"Wow you must have been so heavy!" he exclaimed.

"Na, huh?"

Justin smiled, "are you getting up to anything tomorrow?"

"Mom said we can just stay in and watch Movies and read all day!" Gus exclaimed dragging his words out.

"That's good then? You going to chat through the Marvel movie or are you going to let your Mom actually watch unlike what you did to me."

Gus giggled, "I didn't talk to you all through the movie," he said.

Justin could hear the roll eye that Gus just performed. Brian laughed beside him holding his head in his palm. Justin raised an eyebrow at Brian and moved back to the phone, "you shushed me at the end when I wanted to ask you something."

"It was the best bit," Gus stated.

"Well either way I didn't like to be shushed."

"Sorry Papa," Gus apologized, "You'll be back soon right?"

"Just tonight and then we're be home," Brian explained moving the phone up.

"Okay, Daddy" He said, it was quiet for a second. "I miss you and Papa."

"I know you do but just a couple of days and we're be back."

"Okay,"

"Has your Mom come back yet?"

"No!"

"Are you going to be okay Bub? It's pretty late here."

"Can I have Papa read to me?"

"It's going to be a bit hard we have no books here."

"Okay," he sniffled, "Daddy, can I wait up?"

"We should be back around your bedtime anyway but you can stay up until we get back."

"Yay," Gus exclaimed clapping, "Thank you Dad. Oh Mom's back."

Brian turned off loudspeaker, "Try and get back to sleep, leave the light on."

"Okay" He said in a quiet voice but squealed when Lindsey walked into his room, "Oooh Mom marshmallows too." Gus switched the phone off after he said Bye.

Brian shook his head putting his phone in his back pocket, "He'll be fine, he's thinking about his stomach."

Justin sighed, "I was hoping he would have been nightmare free."

Brian put his arm round his shoulder, "me too,"

Justin kissed him on the lips putting his hand on his chest, "I don't feel like going back in."

"You read my mind!" he kissed him.

Looking side by side on the road they started to walk back towards the main road to hail a Taxi. Justin placed his arm round Brian's waist grasping onto his coat and shivered. "Why is it so cold?"

Brian yawned. "Come on."

They finally had reached the main road. Justin buried his face into the collar of his jacket as he shivered. Justin opened the door of the taxi and he shuffled in, Brian followed behind. Justin yawned sitting back.

"Gus is asleep again," Brian stated as he replied to a text to Lindsey. "Hot chocolate did the trick."

Justin covered his mouth as he yawned again, "That always work."

"Where am I usually?"

"Usually asleep most of the time, it always helps me to get him back to asleep," Justin explained, "When he has a nightmare with you, Gus is always okay with just you hugging him." He placed his head on his shoulder, "Gus only needs his Dad to fall asleep."

Brian put his phone back in his pocket and looked down, "Shared experience" he said. He let out a deep breath out, "We've both been hurt by who we thought was family."

Justin held his hand.

Brian let out a deep breath, "I can't be sure if I'm going to be the same way with the twins."

Justin closed his eyes briefly and gazed up at him, "There's nothing to worry about. If the twins take after me they're going to adore you" he stated leaning his chin on his shoulder. They stared at each other for a half a minute before Brian looked out of the window, he could feel Justin's eyes staring up at him. He glanced down and smiled shaking his head. He leaned into him leaning his cheek on the top of his head when Justin finally looked away.

-QAF-

Brian sat in the drivers seat of the car as he drove away from the airport, he licked his lips glancing over st Justin who was sitting in the passenger side asleep. Brian shook his head as Justin didn't last more than 10 minutes in the car before he nodded off.

He turned the radio down as he changed into another lane. They touched down at around 6pm, once they had collected their luggage they took a lavatory break before setting off for the house. Checked in with Lindsey and Gus who weren't even at the house yet. Scratching the back of his head, he reached over and moved Justin's seat belt to hold his head up.

Blinking the tiredness away he switched the radio off, he readjusted himself as he drove down the familiar street. He pulled up outside the diner, he checked to make sure Justin was still in dreamland and switched the engine off. He released his seat belt and gently moved it before opening the car door and walking up to the diner. He pushed the diner door open.

Debbie greeted him, "Did you just get in?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, Justin's asleep in the car. Could I get something to go otherwise I'll have Gus on the telephone demanding where we are."

"Yeah sure, the usual."

Brian nodded, "Not prepping anything?"

Debbie wrote on a piece of paper putting it through the hole between the kitchen, "Done almost everything." She smiled, "I'll be up early in the morning."

"Like always," Brian stated, "You always used be awake before everybody else."

"Nothing would have been done otherwise, Michael sure didn't help out at all" Debbie stated leaning on the counter. "you look exhausted."

"Feels like it, Justin will probably talk your ear off about all the things I did for him." Brian smiled.

Debbie nodded, "Your very giving when you want to be."

Brian shrugged.

Debbie smiled her usual way, her eyes sparkled as she wondered at the man in front of her. "Well I won't keep you any longer." She walked back over to the hole in wall and collected his order. "We're see you tomorrow."

Brian took it, "We won't be there until around 12 ish."

"Its fine." Debbie waved.

Brian walked round back to the driver's seat, waving at Debbie through the window and opened it. He got in, Justin still asleep against the door. He shook his head putting the sandwich on his lap while he put his seat belt on.

Justin stired moving his head "Wha' Time?" he mumbled.

Brian turned the engine on, "8.30, here."

Justin sat up properly flexing his neck to get rid of the crink in his neck. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and took the takeaway carton from him as he passed it over. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he leaned forward to get it out of his pocket, he glanced at briefly.

"Hello." He paused for the other person to speak. "Don't worry we won't be long. Uh huh? We're see you soon. Okay bye."

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Gus?"

Justin nodded.

"He's already called me." Brian shook his head, "I didn't give him the phone to badger us. It's only for emergencies." He pulled away from the curb heading home after travelling for most of the day.

"Seperation anxiety. We haven't spent a lot of time apart since then."

Brian sighed staring intently on the road. He licked his lips contemplating the possibility of asking for help. He glanced at Justin at the corner of his eye and let out a deep breath. "I'm thinking of getting someone to look at Gus."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "You hate shrinks."

"It might be something he needs, what I like doesn't matter" Brian shrugged.

Justin looked down at his lap as he felt Brian staring at him, he looked up and leaned forward and kissing him on the cheek. He pecked his nose and sat back. Brian scrunched his face up when he turned back to the road. Justin chuckled at the cuteness, shaking his head he tapped him on the thigh, "We can't keep your bossy child waiting."

Brian shook his head, "So now he's my son!"

Justin nodded, "Yeah, two peas in a pod. He's bossy and stubborn as hell but when you cave you look adorable while doing it."

Brian pulled a small sneer.

Justin jiggled in his seat grinning widely. He took a bite of the sandwich while he leaned over to switch the radio up.

Grabbing a bag from the back of the car, Justin omfed as the suitcase hit the driveway. He lifted the extendable handle and trudged up the driveway. The door opened widely and blur of a 10 year old came barreling into Justin's legs. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Gus squeezed his arms as tight as he could muster, he looked up and smiled.

Justin smiled stroking his hair.

Brian came round the car, with his bag over his shoulder and rolling a suitcase forward to shut the boot of the car. "We're back now so there is no need to ring me every minute asking where we are."

Gus jumped towards him, "Sorry."

Brian raised an eyebrow, "get inside it's cold."

Gus pouted as Brian nudged him back towards to the house. He shook his head and chuckled. Locking the car behind him and walked up the stairs wheeling his suitcase. Lindsey held the door open wider for Brian and Justin to get in. Once Brian shut the door behind him Gus launched himself at him and hugged him round the waist.

Justin took Brian's bag and he shook his head as he watched Gus cling to Brian's waist as they moved to the couch where Lindsey sat by the fire. He took everything upstairs to their bedroom to sort out the dirty laundry and place the new things that they got laid out on the large bed.

"Brian," he called hanging up his new shirts and trouser on the far side of the closet, he waited a second before giving up. He sighed moving to Brian's suitcase and laid out his two suits turning round to hunt for a better hanger.

"You called."

Justin looked over his shoulder, Brian stood in the doorway with Gus clinging to his waist. "Just wanted to know where your special hangers were?" Justin pondered stepping out of his closet and shutting the door, "Lindsey gone to bed?"

"Yeah," Brian replied leaning against the door frame, "they are in the box above my suits."

Justin walked into Brian's walk-in closet and looked at the top of the closet. He tiptoed to grab the box, "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed looking into it.

"Papa, can you read me a story?" Gus grinned.

Justin put the box on the bed and leaned his knees against it, "Get ready for bed then."

Gus bounded down the hall.

Brian smiled watching him skip to his room to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He looked back to Justin who had already started putting his new suits away into his closet. He walked into the room to sit on the end of bed and laid down on his side with his head propped up.

Justin glanced up, "What?"

Brian shook his head, "A perfect little housewife" he teased.

Justin whipped his head round and glared at him, "I'll give you fucking housewife!" he waved a hanger round as he spoke.

Brian chuckled.

Justin disapeared into the closet.

Brian laid his head down onto his outstretched arm.

"Papa, Daddy I'm ready!" Gus called.

Brian sat up as Justin walked back. "Looks like we're be squished on his tiny bed." Brian groaned lifting his body from the bedroom and walked down the hall followed by Justin a few steps behind. "Okay Boy get in bed," he stated pulling the duvet up for Gus to slip into. Gus lifted himself on all fours and laid down on his back. Brian tucked him into Bed while Justin retrieved their usual book.

Gus shuffled down, raising his arms above his head and brung them back down to on either side of himself. He grinned up at Brian.

Brian sat at the end of the bed.

Gus whined, "Don't sit there," He stated patting the tiny space next to him. "You sit here and then Papa can sit on the other side." He grinned.

Brian moved position and put his arm on the pillow above Gus's head, he crossed his legs at the ankle and lent against the headboard balancing himself. He leaned behind him to switch the lamp on the side and clapped his hands and the lights turned off.

Gus giggled from the covers, even after this time he always giggled at how cool that was. He looked under from the covers where he covered his face.

Justin sat on the the other side of the tiny space on the bed, he handed the book over to Gus to hold while he made himself able to read and lay on the bed without falling. After he made himself comfortable he opened the book where he folded the corner and started to read from where they left off last time.

Gus's eyes drooped as he listened to Justin speaking, every now and then he glanced between Brian and Justin.

Justin watched Gus's eyes fight the obvious sleep that hit him over the last couple of minutes. He looked at Brian over his head and smiled as he stared at Brian who had his eyes closed and his cheek resting on Gus head.

Justin shook his head pursing his lips, finishing the rest of the page and stopped. He folded the corner of the page and closed the book quietly. He put the book behind him on the floor pushing it under the bed and leaned on his fist as he watched them sleep.

Blinking the tireness away, he took a gulp before moving off the bed still facing them. He walked round the bed and turned the lamp off and sighed. He brushed Brian's hair away from his face and kissed him on the temple.

"Bri," he whispered.

Brian breathed out, dragging his eyes open and looked up at Justin.

"Let's go."

Brian closed his eyes and removed his head gently getting up from the bed.

Gus let out a whimper and moved to his side.

Justin licked his lips, him and Brian paused. Once Gus's breathing evened out Brian got off the bed. Justin grinned as he held Brian's hand as they walked down the hall. He moved Brian to the bed and moved the clothes setting them neatly on the chaise at the end of the bed.

Brian rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand while scratching his back, he laid down vertically across the bed.

Justin shook his head moving to Brian's side of the bed and pulled him by the wrists. "Come on Lazy bones you need to wash up before sleeping."

Brian huffed as he was pulled up.

Justin rolled his eyes as he pulled him over to the en-suite bathroom. Brian followed blindly standing at the sink Justin washed his face. "Starting my care support early. I better be getting paid for this."

Brian opened one of his eyes and slapped him on the backside.

Justin smirked grabbing the towel and wiping his wet face, "teeth" he stated handing him his toobrush.

Brian took it, opening his eyes he took the toothpaste from him and squezed.

They stood together in front of the mirror and brushed their teeth. Justin glanced back and forth at Brian's closed eyes and neutral expression. He smiled as Brian spit into the sink, "finished?"

Brian washed the brush and gurgled the mouthwash and spitting it out the same, he turned the tap on and walked back into the bedroom.

Justin chuckled spitting the toothpaste out into the sink and washing it. He walked back into the bedroom and groaned as Brian laid in the exact same position he was in before. "You need to get in the bed before going back to sleep." He leaned down and pulled him up by the arms this time.

Brian once again was dragged off the bed.

Justin huffed pushing the cover away and Brian laid his head on the pillow. He moved on his back and pulled the covers over himself. Justin shook his head hand over his eye at the hilarity of the situation. He moved round and laid down in his own space but pulled into his arms to rest his head on Brian's chest, arms wrapped round his waist.

-QAF-

Lindsey walked along the landing trying to put the robe over her arm but it got caught. The sun shone through the opened window at the end of the hall of the stairs. Gus's door was half open, she peeked inside but the bed was empty. She yawned and walked towards Brian and Justin's room. she found the door wide open and Gus's head peeking from the covers of the huge bed.

She smiled fondly crossing her arms and watching the three of them huddled together in the centre of the bed. She let out a deep sigh, knowing when she did move to Baltimore at the end of next year her son was in good hands. As much as she was Gus's Mother Brian and Justin were his parents.

She leaned forward closing the door, she paused outside of the closed door and looked down at the floor before walking down the stairs to get her morning coffee.


End file.
